Bendita sea mi suerte
by Datter Av Sverdet
Summary: Si Akane tan sólo supiera que la nieve trae la suerte ¡Pero vaya saber uno si es buena o mala! -OCs. OOC. Criaturas mitológicas y leyendas urbanas.
1. Capítulo I: Nieve

**Resumen** : Si Akane tan sólo supiera que la nieve trae la suerte ¡Pero vaya saber uno si es buena o mala!

 **Advertencia:** OOC –Intentaré evitarlo como me sea posible pero no prometo que lo logre, el que avisa no traiciona– y OCs.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes Ranma ½ no me pertenece y este fic está hecho sin fines de lucros.

* * *

Capítulo I: Nieve

Es bien sabido que, en varias ocasiones, la vida toma decisiones de las cuales nosotros no somos capaces de evitar o declinar. Hay cosas que tienen que pasar sólo porque así está decidido y no se puede cambiar, no importa si uno viaja por el tiempo y trata de evitarlo, aquello sucederá sea como sea y hagas lo que hagas.

A veces, aquellas cosas que la vida decide por nosotros, pueden ser totalmente sorpresivas y algo desagradables o espantosas dependiendo que nos toque sufrir, como por ejemplo; la muerte de un ser querido que nunca jamás podrá ser reemplazado en tu vida. O terminar con aquella persona de la cual habías estado perdidamente enamorado, sólo porque te animaste y te diste cuenta que esa persona te puso los cuernos más grandes que los de un venado.

Pero no todo es malo.

Muchas personas se molestan en ver el lado malo de la vida, y los buenos y agradables momentos que está te da quedan totalmente en el olvido. Un tanto injusto ¿No? Porque por cada desgracia que recibimos podemos ser recompensados con cosas realmente maravillosas, pero como todos estamos cegados y aseguramos que la vida puede ser una verdadera porquería con nosotros, nunca somos capaces de ver las buenas cosas que ésta te da. Son minúsculas al ojo crítico humano.

Ranma era un prototipo capacitado para demostrar este hecho. Tenía más problemas de lo que uno se podía imaginar. Pero a pesar de todos sus males, Ranma poseía algo que la vida había decidido darle como compensación de todos sus males, algo que podría perder, o que más bien estaba perdiendo poquito a poquito, todo gracias a él mismo. A él y su enorme boca que en cada momento encontraba la forma de hacer que su autoestima baja hasta darse contra el suelo cuando lograba al fin elevarla de este.

Akane se abrazó cuando una corriente de aire frío chocó contra su cuerpo envuelto en un abrigo amarillo, gruesos guantes y bufanda de lana. A pesar de la fría ventisca que cada tanto colisionaba contra su pequeño cuerpo siguió caminando con la mirada perdida en el suelo. El invierno había empezado no hace mucho, aunque la nieve se había adelantado en caer casi dos o tres semanas antes.

A ella no le importaba que su cuerpo estuviera tenso por el frío bestial que congelaba todo a su paso. Ni tampoco que mientras ella estaba perdida en su mente, el día le había dado paso a la noche. Se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, la mirada perdida y la mente torturada.

Había llegado a un punto que ya no era capaz de soportar más. Estaba totalmente harta, estaba mentalmente agotada. Había llegado a su límite de paciencia en donde era incapaz de seguir aguantando los malos tratos de parte de Ranma, de ser despreciada como persona y casi siempre humillada ante las otras prometidas que esté poseía. Que sí ellas eran más bonitas, que eran mejor cocineras, eran más femeninas, con mejores atributos, mejor peleadoras. Toda persona tiene un límite de paciencia y Akane al fin había estado tocando fondo, era incapaz de seguir aguantado al engreído de su prometido y sus constantes ataques a su persona, rebajándola a tal punto de convertirla en un cero a la izquierda a comparación de otras. Pero todos tienen su límite.

Siempre comparándola, siempre juzgándola, siempre recordándole que no era lo suficientemente buena para… simplemente todo lo que hacía parecía que no era tomado en cuenta.

Akane sabía que no era ni la más hermosa, ni la mejor cocinera, ni tampoco podía considerarse una gran peleadora. Pero era ella ¿No? ¿No valía el hecho de que nunca se había aprovechó de él si estaba hechizado? ¿Que siempre estuviera para ayudarle si lo necesitaba?

— " _No importa lo que haga… "_ —Suspiró suavemente, resignada — _"Se vuelve la mismísima nada a comparación de lo que hacen ellas._ "

Hacía tanto frío que incluso ya había empezado a nevar. Pequeños copos blancos se amontonaban en el suelo, en los tejados, sobre los árboles, lo que alguna vez fue pasto verde ahora sólo había nieve que tapaba todo lo que había a su paso, en cada lugar que era posible, lo que uno podía ver era blanco. Sonrío levemente, de algún modo la nieve le era agradable en aquel momento. Vagamente pudo recordar a su madre sentada en la sala de la casa mirando como la nieve comenzaba a apoderarse de su patio con su rostro maravillado ante tanta blancura.

Siempre, cuando empezaba el invierno y la nieve caía desde un cielo oscurecido, ella se sentaba con una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos a mirar como la nieve caía.

—Mamá amaba la nieve —murmuró con la vista perdida en los blancos copos que descendían del cielo hasta chocar con lo primero que encontraban.

Vio como poco a poco más copos se iban acumulando hasta transformarse en pequeñas montañas blancas en mitad del camino. Hizo una mueca cuando cayó en cuenta que había estado la mayor parte del tiempo afuera con aquel clima que lograba hasta escarchar los huesos, posiblemente su hermana Kasumi junto a su lloroso padre estarían preocupados por no verla llegar. No era muy normal de su parte estar mucho tiempo en la calle sin avisarles de adónde iba a estar.

Sin más se disponía a caminar rumbo hacía el dojō cuando un bulto en el suelo le llamó la atención, al principio no le tomó importancia, pensó que sólo era nieve, pero cuando el bulto tembló haciendo que la nieve cayera dejando a la vista el rostro de una chica pálida e inconsciente le dejó en claro que aquello no era sólo nieve.

* * *

No había nadie en la casa cuando llegó. Se las arregló para llevar a la chica desvanecida por las escaleras y dejarla en su cuarto, no tuvo otra idea en donde dejarla. Estaba helada, el rostro demasiado pálido, casi como un cadáver, y los labios habían tomado un color morado que era preocupante. Tan pronto estuvieron en su cuarto, la cambio de ropa por uno de sus pijamas y la metió entre las sábanas y casi tres acolchados de lana gruesa.

Prendió la calefacción mientras buscaba ropa para cambiarse, miró por un momento a la chica en su cama, completamente ignorante de donde estaba. Agarró la ropa mojada y se fue directo al baño donde puso la a secar. Luego bajo y recogió el abrigo amarillo que había dejado tirado en la entrada.

Cuando fue a la cocina a preparar algo de sopa caliente para la chica, se encontró con una nota de Kasumi del paradero del resto de la familia. Aguas termales, incluso Kasumi había dejado la dirección por si Akane quería ir a reunirse con ellos.

Más preocupada en atender a su invitada de improvisto, Akane buscó en la nevera algo que le sirviera para preparar la sopa. Era una sopa ¿no? No podría salirle tan mal.

Momentos después, un brebaje color morado de extrañó contenido se cocinaba a fuego lento. Puso el extraño brebaje en un cuenco y lo llevó hasta el cuarto. Dejó el plato con sopa morada a un lado y revisó a la chica, su rostro había tomado color y el tono morado de sus labios se había suavizado, por suerte no tenía fiebre.

Akane suspiró aliviada.

—Por lo menos se ve mejor. Me preguntó si debo despertarla —habló consigo misma.

Sin embargo no se vio con la obligación de hacerlo, cuando los párpados empezaron a temblar para comenzar a abrirse lentamente. Akane se quedó dura, casi sin respirar cuando los ojos marrones de la chica se fijaron completamente en su persona y reaccionó casi al instante cuando la vio intentando levantarse de la cama.

— ¡No te levantes todavía! —puso una mano sobre su hombro —. No sé cuánto tiempo estuviste bajo la nieve. Por favor, debes descansar.

La chica la miró confundida y deslizó los ojos por el cuarto.

— ¿En dónde estoy? —susurró con voz débil, siendo apenas un sonido audible a pesar del silencio en la habitación.

—Estas en mi casa —contestó Akane antes de decirle—. Será mejor que te recuestas ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Te sientes mal? Creo que tengo algo para el resfriado, si quieres.

—No, gracias. —respondió.

Aún desorientada, hizo caso a la indicación de Akane y se volvió acostar en la cama. Mirando por un largo rato el techo, antes de bajar la vista hasta su anfitriona.

—Perdona pero, ¿Cómo te llamas? —le consultó entregándole una mirada curiosa.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Me llamo Tendo Akane —inclina la cabeza —. Un gusto.

—Igualmente, ¿Tendo-san?—susurra la chica y sonríe levemente —. Me llamo Yoshino Shuka. Gracias por salvarme.

—No tienes por qué —tartamudeó sonrojada Akane —. ¡Ah! Te traje algo de sopa. Después de estar bajo la nieve algo caliente te hará bien.

Yoshino-san se sentó en la cama dejando que Akane pusiera el recipiente con sopa morada en su regazo. Pareció no notar el color de la sopa o las burbujas que parecían formar una calavera con huesos cruzado, ni tampoco los trozos de verduras que parecían carbón, por lo que no dudo en poner una cucharada de la sopa de Akane en su boca.

Akane la miró expectante mientras Yoshino-san se llevaba la primera cucharada a la boca. Uno… dos… tres cucharadas.

— ¡Yoshino-san! —gritó cuando los efectos de su sopa dieron resultado.

La frente, de Yoshino, se ensombreció a la cuarta cucharada. Los ojos se le fueron hacía atrás y espuma blanca comenzó a salir de su boca mientras caía noqueada a un costado de la cama.

— ¡Akane, ya llegamos! —La dulce voz de Nodoka llego desde la planta baja de la casa — ¿Estás en casa?

— ¡Tía Nodoka, auxilio!

* * *

Yoshino-san sonreía. Con las mejillas hundidas, volviendo al color pálido de un cadáver luego de vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago, pero sonreía y estaba viva. Eso era lo que importaba ¿no? La idea de tío Genma de tirar el cuerpo de Yoshino-san por un descampado y limpiar cualquier rastro de evidencias podía al fin ser desechado.

—Tranquila, Tendo-san. Estoy segura que no lo hizo apropósito —repitió con afabilidad —, así que quite esa cara por favor.

El aura que rodeaba a Akane era deprimente y oscura. Muy oscura. Toda la familia Tendo-Saotome estaba reunida en el salón junto a su invitada, bebiendo té con galletas cortesía de Kasumi luego de que Yoshino-san hubiera sido arrastrada al baño para vomitar la sopa de Akane y después que se cambiara el pijama por su ropa que al fin estaba seca. A pesar de que Yoshino-san no parecía tomarle gran importancia, Akane seguía sintiéndose culpable.

—Lo lamento, Yoshino-san —volvió a decir, inclinándose.

—No importa, no importa —contestó moviendo la mano, restándole gravedad al asunto.

—Estoy realmente sorprendido —dijo Ranma, llamando la atención de Yoshino-san —, normalmente nadie sobrevive a la comida de Akane. Es como comer veneno, se puede considerar suicidio el sólo probarlo por voluntad.

Su prometida al lado le lanzó dagas con los ojos mientras un aura de odio y fuego la rodeó. Yoshino-san se rió.

—En realidad, yo conozco a alguien que cocina igual que Tendo-san —cascadas salían de sus ojos, sonriendo forzosamente —. La única diferencia es que esa persona lo hacía apropósito como métodos de castigo y tortura.

— ¿Alguien que cocine peor que Akane? —Nabiki parpadeó antes de beber su té — ¿Esa persona realmente existe?

— ¡Nabiki! —gritó Akane.

—En realidad es un arte de combate, a los que practican este arte se les llama; _Kukku ma_. El punto en este arte es envenenar a tu contrincante antes de que sea capaz de darse cuenta, cuando dan el primer bocado a su platillo sin pensar que fue hecho por un _Kukku ma_ están fuero de combate. Si tenían suerte morían rápidamente, sino —el rostro de Yoshino-san oscureció por el pavor—… padecían terribles dolores hasta llegar a su muerte. El objetivo de un _Kukku ma_ es matar al contrincante antes de que esté lo sepa —bebió de su té y suspiró profundamente—. Sin duda un técnica aterrado, morir comiendo ¡Eso es completamente ruin! ¡La comida hay que apreciarla, no desperdiciarla! —de pronto se giró hacía Kasumi y la señora Nodoka—. Por cierto, muchas gracias por avisar a mi casa mientras estaba vomitando.

Una gota gorda cayó de la cabeza de todos los presentes, a excepción de Kasumi, al ver lo rápido que cambiaba de tema.

—No hay de qué —Sonrío simpáticamente la Tendo mayor.

—Yoshino-san —llamó Nabiki, ganándose la completa atención de la invitada—, ¿usted sabe bastante de artes marciales? ¿Por causalidad no viene hacer algún reto a nuestro dojō?

El rostro de la muchacha cambio a uno más serió. Bebió de su té para luego pasar la mirada por cada una de las personas que allí vivían, que le devolvían la mirada con la misma seriedad. Incluso el tío Genma y el tío Soun tenían gotas de sudor que caían por sus barbillas.

—… ¿Tienen un dojō? —Yoshino-san los miró ladeando la cabeza a un costado.

Todos cayeron de espaldas.

—Bueno —Akane se rio nerviosamente —… es obvio que Yoshino-san no ha venido para hacer un reto al dojō.

—No, bueno… vine a Nerima porque me han dicho que han estado sucesos extraños por estos lugares —Yoshino-san miró al techo frunciendo el ceño—. Sobre una mujer pelirroja que ha estado causando desastres, que aparece en un momento y luego desaparece sin más ¿No es raro? Uno de los vecinos reportó la presciencia de una mujer ha estado causando desastres desde hace bastante tiempo.

Silencio. Nadie movía un musculo, la sonrisa de Akane era forzada y Ranma parecía estar sudando frío. Los señores Tendo y Saotome se miraban de reojo y Nodoka apretaba la katana que tenía en mano, mientras Nabiki comía otra galleta lentamente con la mirada fija en Yoshino-san y Kasumi se había retirado a la cocina por más té.

Yoshino-san suspiró.

—Sin embargo, mientras estaba buscando indicios sobre la mujer pelirroja, comenzó a nevar, me resbale y me golpeé la cabeza —contó frotándose la cabeza donde podría estar saliendo un chichón. Una nueva gota cayó de la cabeza de los Tendo y Saotome, Yoshino-san sonrío hacía Akane —. Si no fuera por usted, Tendo-san, me hubiera muerto de hipertermia o algo peor me hubiera pasado, gracias.

Un abanico dio de lleno en la cabeza de Yoshino-san, dejándola tendida en el suelo como trapo usado. Una mujer, vestida con un kimono y cabello agarrado en un moño, entró con el rostro contraído en desdén siendo acompañada por Kasumi que miraba preocupada a Yoshino-san. La mujer se sentó en el suelo e hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Lamento las molestias que mi Shuka pudo haberles causada —dijo la mujer aun haciendo la reverencia.

—No, no, no es necesario —se apresuró Soun Tendo riendo entre palabras.

— ¡Madre! —reaccionó Yoshino-san levantándose del suelo —. ¡No era necesario que me golpearas con el abanico!

Otro abanico dio de lleno en la frente de Yoshino-san volviendo a dejarla en el suelo. La mujer se irguió con una elegancia digna de envidiar y miró a Yoshino-san desaprobatoriamente.

— ¡Agradece que esta familia te haya abierto las puertas de su casa! —suspiró con enfado —. Shuka, sabes que no puedes ir sola a estas casos ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? Te dije que esperaras ¡Casi me da un ataque cuando no te encuentre! —su ceño fruncido parecía una leve inclinación de sus cejas—. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionó tu esposo cuando nos llamaron diciendo que te habían encontrado inconsciente en la nieve?

Yoshino-san bajó la cabeza, mientras volvía a sentarse.

—Lo lamento, madre.

La mujer asintió.

—Y espero que lo lamente mucho —encaró a la familia Tendo-Saotome que estaban expectantes de la escena producida en su salón— ¡Qué modales los míos, ni siquiera les dije mi nombre y entre en su casa! —exclamó la mujer horrorizada, volvió a inclinarse en una reverencia —. Lo siento, mi nombre es Yoshino Inori y la chica que permitieron entrar a su casa es mi nuera, Yoshino Shuka, muchas gracias por cuidar de ella.

Y usando una de sus manos obligó que Shuka hiciera una reverencia similar a la suya, sólo que era con el rostro pegado al suelo.

— ¿Nuera? ¿No es su hija? —dijo Nodoka, sorprendida.

—No, ella es la esposa de mi hijo —aclaró Inori irguiéndose con su elegancia y dando una pequeña sonrisa, que parecía nada más un muy sutil movimiento de labios. Cada expresión o emoción que su rostro dejaba entre ver era opacado por la fría expresión impenetrable de la mujer, casi como si su cara fuera incapaz de mostrar algún sentimiento como lo haría una persona normal.

Shuka al fin pudo sacar la cara del suelo y bufando mientras se frotaba la frente.

— ¡Madre, no es necesario que se lo digas a todo el mundo!

— ¡Claro que sí! Tengo que encargarme de correr la voz de que tanto mi hijo y tú ya están felizmente casados. Me funciono durante su compromiso, tuve suerte; convivieron juntos de pequeños, fue más fácil alejar a las víboras, no dudo que me vuelva a funcionar ahora que están casados—contestó con seriedad. Le regalo su muy sutil movimiento de labios a la familia—. Fue un gusto conocerlos, pero Shuka tiene que volver a casa, mi hijo debe de estar muy preocupado por nosotras.

Una vez que las mujeres Yoshido se fueron, con Shuka sonriendo y siendo arrastrada por un brazo por Inori mientras exclamaba despedidas a los Tendo-Saotome y asegurando que vendría a visitarlos con pastelillos como agradecimiento. Los miembros de la familia, a excepción de los más jóvenes, a se volvieron a reunir en el salón con tío Genma y tío Soun mirándose con gestos agrio.

—Tendo.

—Saotome.

— ¡Tuvimos que haber usado ese truco, Tendo! —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos, Saotome Genma.

— ¡Sin duda, Saotome —Tendo Soun lloraba con la misma agonía que su amigo—, capaz y ahora nuestros hijos ya estarían casados!

— ¡Y tendríamos nietos!

— ¡Querido, por favor, compórtate! —exclamó Nodoka tanteando la kanata.

Llorando cuales bebés, a moco tendido y con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, uno miró con terror a su mujer mientras el otro seguía llorando en un rincón. Nabiki los veía desde un costado mordisqueando una galleta con el rostro inexpresivo.

—Idiotas.

—Nabiki —La mayor de las hermanas observó con extrañeza la escena que se presentaba en plena sala—, ¿qué les pasa a papá y al tío Genma?

—Nada, Kasumi, nada. Lo mismo de siempre.

* * *

 **Nota** :

Al fin... luego de tanto, me digno a publicar algo ¡Y de Ranma 1/2! Hace siglos que estoy esperando este maravilloso momento. :D Pero soy tan estúpida que me tarde más de cinco años en escribir algo JAJAJAJAJA. Que alguien me abofetee. :c

Como verán Akane está harta… la verdad, es que nunca pude entender cómo era que Akane aguantaba tanto a Ranma, bien dicen que el amor es perdona todo. Sin embargo, como toda persona tiene un límite y creo que es hora de que Akane llegue al suyo. A partir de esta simple idea nació este fic. (Fue un hermoso momento en donde recordé mis tiempos de niñez (?)

Si leíste la nota y aún así sigues leyendo esto, pon en tu comentario: me como los mocos que son de coco, en el inicio y te entregaré un sensualon/a… el que tú quieras. (7w7)r (? Si te preguntas por qué te pido esto... porque sí y porque puedo. (?

¡Besos con caramelo!


	2. Omeka

**Resumen** : Si Akane tan sólo supiera que la nieve trae la suerte ¡Pero vaya saber uno si es buena o mala!

 **Advertencia:** OOC –Intentaré evitarlo como me sea posible pero no prometo que lo logre, el que avisa no traiciona– y OCs.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes Ranma ½ no me pertenece y este fic está hecho sin fines de lucros.

* * *

Omeka

Akane mira un punto fijo de montaña de nieve, pero cuando el bulto tembló haciendo que la nieve callera dejando a la vista el rostro de una chica pálida e inconsciente le dejó en claro que aquello no era sólo nieve.

— ¡Y corten! —Grita el director, y se gira hacía los camarógrafos con la cara digna del mismísimo demonio en la tierra — ¡Quiero que la próxima vez hagan un acercamiento al rostro de Tendo! ¿Entendieron?

Los camarógrafos asintieron, temblando cual gelatina, antes de salir huyendo.

— ¿Por qué yo tengo tan pocos diálogos? —Preguntó Genma leyendo el libreto.

—Ni lo diga, Saotome —dijo Soun asimismo ojeando el guion —. Yo sólo aparezco con mayor parte de menciones.

Kasumi al fondo del escenario platicaba con junto a Nodoka, mientras Nabiki estaba cómodamente sentada en una silla con su nombre escrito en ella, lentes negros y una gaseosa dietética en mano, con un mínimo de siete personas maquillándola al mismo tiempo.

—Parece ser que Nabiki la pasa bien —murmura Ranma con una gota de sudor en la cabeza —. A todo esto, ¿por qué yo tengo que ser siempre el del problema? —Mira otra vez el libreto — ¡Akane también tiene parte de la culpa! Perdónenme, pero soy golpeado por ella en la mayor parte de la serie ¿Por qué debo de seguir padeciendo?

Inori pasa a su lado y alza una ceja.

—Porque eres hombre, además te apalean un poco y encima es falso. Nosotras sufrimos todo el tiempo ¿De qué te quejas? Cuando puedas menstruar podrás hablar de padecimiento.

Ranko llora de la alegría abrazando el guion.

— ¡Seré libre por casi tres capítulo! —Tira el guion y toma sus maletas— ¡Dobby es libre, _bitchs_! —Chilla antes de salir corriendo del set con dirección a las Bahamas.

— ¡Señor director! —Gritó Akane mirando con horror a Shuka que estaba sepultada sobre una pila de nieve, mientras la mano de la chica salía de entre el montículo blanco como una escena digna de una película de terror.

— ¡Graben, idiotas, graben! —Rugió el director Kuno — ¡Lo utilizaremos como un agregado para los fans!

Desde las sombras de una espesa y escalofriante aura, con las palabras odio y muerte flotando en aire, la escritora los mira –con las ojeras más marcadas de su vida por causa de una inspiración nocturna, y el cabello alborotado como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe– a todos con un fuerte deseo de sacarle las tripas a alguien.

—Quiero café —le gruñó al su asistente, quien tembloroso y nervioso, sonrío asiente repetidas veces antes salir de huyendo —… si no vuelve será mi primera víctima —y se ríe a carcajadas como una demente.

* * *

 **Nota:**

No pude evitar hacer este omeka mientras escribia, me saltaba a la mente cada dos palabras. :'v


	3. Capítulo II: Shows de Invierno

**Resumen** : Si Akane tan sólo supiera que la nieve trae la suerte ¡Pero vaya saber uno si es buena o mala!

 **Advertencia:** OOC –Intentare evitarlo como me sea posible pero no prometo que lo logre, pero el que avisa no traiciona– y OCs.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes Ranma ½ no me pertenece y este fic está hecho sin fines de lucros.

* * *

Capítulo II: Shows de invierno

Las semanas pasaban volando, Akane las sentía así. Pero, sobre todo, las sentía aplastante; tan pronto llegaba el viernes caía rendida sobre su cama. Nada de comida, una ducha y a la cama. No había pasado nada fuera de lo normal, lo típico de todo los días. Las otras prometidas saliendo hasta desde bajo de las piedras; Kuno siendo… bueno, Kuno; P-chan aparecía cada tanto y volvía a desaparecer; algún de los ya conocidos contrincantes de Ranma haciendo desastres, de vez en cuando veía a su fiel amigo Ryoga pasando por la ciudad. Sin duda un día típico para Tendo Akane.

Tan típico que se sentía aburrido.

La semana empezaba de vuelta. Despertar a Ranma, le costaba sin importar lo que hiciera y por lo tanto terminaba llegando tarde, no tuvo tiempo de desayunar pero por lo menos se llevó el bento que Kasumi había preparado. Algo era algo. Llegó a tiempo, casi cinco minutos antes de que cerraran las puertas y dos antes que el profesor, Ranma la seguía de cerca. Akane se acomodó en su asiente y se limitó a copiar lo que había en la pizarra durante las próximas horas.

A la hora del almuerzo, Akane siente que es un calvario. Odia ese momento del día, por lo que a veces suele escaparse con sus amigas o simplemente se escapa. Porque odia cuando llega Shampoo en su bicicleta, tan coqueta como siempre con sus trajes chinos; odia cuando Ukyo corre al lado de Ranma en un santiamén, tan fresca y confiada, segura de su posición; odia cuando aparece Kodashi, y a pesar que está más loca que una cabra, no tiene vergüenza en hacer o decir lo que quiere… aún que, también puede ser gracias a esa locura que tuviera tal facilidad. Odia aún más ver a Ranma rodeado de ellas tres y esté no parece hacer nada para evitarlo… sí, lo odia.

Akane llegó a un punto que no necesita de Ranma para hacer comparaciones. Ella lo hace solita. Su mente lo maquinaba todo, susurrando cada palabra, cada comentario, cada frase con un tono venenoso y malicioso que le sorprendiera que no fuera alguien parado a su lado murmurando a su oído.

Para ser honesta, Akane cayó en cuenta que dirige el mínimo de palabras de lo acostumbrado a su prometido. No es lo mismo, ella no se siente igual. Hace como si no fuera nada, ella está ocupada con otras cosas, tiene otras cosas que hacer; la escuela, por ejemplo, y sus entrenamientos.

—" _Mentira_ " —susurró una voz en su cabeza, mientras que por el rabillo Akane ve a Ranma siendo estrujado por la amazona contra su pecho y así empezaba otra pelea entre las prometidas. Quiso ignorar con todas sus fuerzas aquella astilla en su pecho. Lentamente, sin que nadie lo notara, levantó su mano apoyándola donde sentía la molestia en un intento vano de auto aliviarse — " _. Sólo es la escuela, tus entrenamientos casi no existen ¿De qué sirve cuando no tienes alguien dispuesto a enseñarte y mostrarte tus errores, y lo haces sola? No llegas a ningún lado_ "―como si su cerebro confabulara en su contra recordó el estilo de pelea de Ukyo y Shampoo comparándolo con su nivel. La voz en su cabeza susurró compadeciéndola; ―". _Ya te diste cuenta._ "

Suspiró y debió la mirada hacía la ventana del patio, ignorando el barullo que era todo el aula.

Su padre quería tener un varón, dos niñas era suficiente. Tuvo una tercera niña y su madre murió a los años. Sin duda, tener tres hijas no era el plan; un hombre debía heredar el dojō, no una mujer. Le irritaba que su padre no quisiera darle la oportunidad y además le dolía. Significaba que no era suficiente, ni siquiera para su padre.

Desde pequeña quiso poner en pie los sueños que su nacimiento había acabado. Robando los rollos antiguos de artes marciales que su padre escondía en el dojō y entrenando día sí y día también en mejorar y demostrar que ella capaz, sin importar cuál fuera su sexo. Incluso, desde pequeña, había aprovechado cuanto curso de pelea se pusiera enfrente, siempre viéndose apoyada por Kasumi… nunca vio el apoyo que tenía de Kasumi en su padre.

¿Pero es que él no veía lo que Shampoo o Ukyo, o incluso Kodashi, eran capaces de hacer? ¿Por qué ella, por qué Akane era diferente? ¡Las mujeres podían, sí que podían! ¿Pero era acaso que Akane no puede? ¿No es lo suficiente fuerte, no es lo suficiente capaz? ¿Había algo que le faltaba para lograrlo?

Akane estaba cansada de nunca ser buena en algo. Se sentía una completa inútil. ¿Cocinar? No, definitivamente era un asco cocinando ¿Bailar? Era como un tiranosaurio rex con dos pies izquierdo ¿Cocer, bordar? No, lo intentó, muchas veces, pero nunca sale bien, siempre es el mismo resultado ¿Cantar? Le gustaba, pero no, aun sonaba como alarma de coche ¿Luchando?... no quería hablar de eso, no quería pensarlo. Pensaba y pensaba, pero nada. Quería ser buena en algo, quería sentirse capaz de algo.

—Algo, lo que sea —susurró al aire.

Estaba a punto de retirarse de la ventana, con la idea de irse a comer su bento tranquila en cualquier otra parte, pero se detuvo en seco cuando reconoció a alguien: Yoshino Shuka. Parpadeó sorprendida al verla vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela Furikan, era la primera vez que la veía desde la nevada y eso había sido hace… ¿Cuánto, dos o quizás tres semanas atrás? Ese día también había nevado durante las primeras horas de clase, el patio estaba impecablemente blanco y parecía ser la única en todo el colegio que había salido.

La vio hacer movimientos extraños y reírse a carcajadas, como si hablara con alguien. Akane notó que había empezado a nevar, pero Shuka no parecía haberlo hecho, seguía hablando sola y riendo cada tanto. No pudo evitar pensar que se iba a resfriar.

Miró sobre su hombro hacía su banco, ella había traído el kit completo de invierno; el gorro, los guantes, la bufanda y además del enorme abrigo amarillo patito también tenía otro en la mochila. No era tan enorme, pero calentaba bastante. Se puso su kit de invierno y agarró el abrigo extra, saliendo disparada por la puerta del aula.

No fue consciente en ningún momento de los ojos de Ranma que la habían estado vigilando todo el tiempo.

Curioso de lo que había llamado la atención de su prometida se asomó disimuladamente por la ventana, encontrándose con la misma escena que había visto Akane. Shuka riendo y hablando completamente sola, no obstante no paso mucho para que Akane apareciera en la escena ofreciéndole el abrigo extra a la chica. No pudo ver más de lo que pasaba pues se vio jalado por el grupo de locas que eran sus prometidas.

Shuka parecía sorprendida cuando Akane pareció ofreciéndole el abrigo, más lo aceptó y agradeció con una sonrisa, poniéndoselo casi enseguida.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Tendo-san! No me había dado cuenta que estaba nevando —murmura mirando hacia el cielo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Akane imitó su acción, y miró de forma perdida el cielo nublado del que caía nieve.

—Es verdad, para y luego sigue de repente —pasaron un momento en silencio contemplando el cielo nublado hasta que Akane decidió romperlo—. ¿Con quién hablaba, Yoshino-san?

La chica bajó la vista del cielo hasta el rostro de la otra joven, escrutándolo pero la expresión de Tendo estaba en blanco.

— ¿Me viste hablando?

—Sí —contestó, mirándola por un momento antes de volver a mirar hacia arriba—. Desde la ventana del aula.

Shuka asintió y volvió la vista hacia el cielo nublado.

—Tendo-san… ¿tiene clases después del receso? —preguntó con tranquilidad, evadiendo la pregunta.

—No —admitió con honestidad. Tendría que tener biología, pero lastimosamente la profesora tuvo un percance por lo que, por un tiempo, cancelaría esa hora hasta tener reemplazo.

— ¿En ninguna de las siguientes clases? —volvió a curiosa.

—Tengo matemáticas más tarde —lo pensó un momento antes de decir—, pero realmente no quiero ir.

Ambas chicas parecían están hipnotizadas por el lento baile que los copos de nieve parecían estar ejecutando. Movimientos suaves, delicados y poco precisos, uno de tras de otro sin parar de caer. Una coreografía descoordinada pero encantadora sin duda alguna. Las nubes seguían oscuras, el frío seguía presente, pero la nieve era preciosa.

Blanca, pura, limpia, perfecta. Definitivamente hermosa.

—Bien —susurró por lo bajo Shuka, como si temiera alzar la voz en mitad de un recital —. Busque sus cosas, yo iré por las mías. En la bodega en diez minutos, Tendo-san.

Akane asintió, sin decir palabra alguna. Se quedaron un rato más antes de que decidieran que era suficiente y fueran por sus cosas a sus respectivas aulas. Akane entró a su clase sin ver a Ranma o a cualquiera de las prometidas alrededor, por un momento se preguntó en dónde estaría Ranma pero sintió el ardor de los celos quemar en su interior y decidió que no era importante.

—Seguro que debe de estar con alguna de las tres —resopló por lo bajo —. No importa.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de clases, sin llamar la atención de ninguna que estaba allí. Se fue rápidamente a la bodega, la puerta estaba cerrada con candado, siempre estaba con candado, y Shuka todavía no aparecía.

Esperó con la mirada puesta en algún punto del cielo. No había parado de nevar, seguro mañana estaría completamente blanco, aún más que ese instante. Habían pronosticaron nieve entrada la noche.

— ¡Tendo-san!

Akane se vio sacada de golpe de sus cavilaciones. Shuka apareció corriendo con su bolso colgando de un hombro, un gorro rojo sobre su cabeza, manos enguatadas y garganta protegida por una bufanda.

—Lo siento, Tendo-san, aún tengo puesto su abrigo. —se disculpó con una sonrisa penosa.

—No importa —contestó desechando su disculpas—, Yoshino-san ¿A dónde vamos?

Shuka sonrió con las mejillas rojas por el frío.

— ¡Vamos a ver un show, Tendo-san! —exclamó con emoción.

—Yoshino-san, no creo que eso sea…

— ¡No te preocupes! —interrumpió —. Detrás de la bodega hay un agujero, podemos pasar por allí y salir. Nadie lo notara.

Akane arrugó el entrecejo. Dudando de si ir o dar la media vuelta y volver a clases, los ojos de Shuka le miraban brillantes y expectantes por una respuesta. Guardó silencio por un largo rato, sopesando los pros y los contras de cada decisión.

— ¿Qué clase de show? —preguntó al fin, mirándola fijamente.

—Es más como un teatro donde narran historias ¡Dicen que es increíble! —contestó con emoción —. Hoy harán una presentación, todos los días narran algo diferente sobre leyendas o cuentos _yokais_ o sobre fantasmas. Esta como a treinta minutos en tren, nos deja bastante cerca. Vamos, Tendo-san ―la animó nuevamente, cuando vio la duda y la desconfianza florecer en los ojos de la chica―, dijo que no quería quedarse en clases de matemáticas, no es como si desde ahora faltara todos los días. Sólo hoy ¿Qué le parece?

Viéndose rendida y un poco curiosa sobre el show de máscaras. Akane aceptó ir, ganándose un chillido de emoción por parte de Shuka. Fueron detrás de la bodega, tuvieron que correr una lona que tapaba el agujero que llegaba apenas al suelo, Akane no dudo que alguna de las prometidas fuera la responsable de tremendo agujero.

Una vez afuera de las paredes de la secundaria y habiendo tapado el agujero con la lona nuevamente, ambas jóvenes fuero a la estación de tren. Sorpresivamente, lograron llegar a tiempo para tomarse el tren que recién paraba en la estación. Durante el transcurso del viaje no dijeron palabra, sólo miraron la nieve caer por la ventana del transporte, sentadas una al lado de la otra.

—Tendo-san —habló Shuka, luego de un rato de silenció, ya habían abandonado el tren hacía tiempo —. Mire, es allá —apuntó al templo que parecía escondida entre arboles pero gracias a la altura de la montaña era perfectamente visible parte del arco de entrada.

— ¿El show es en un templo? —inquirió.

—Sí, durante invierno hacen shows para que la gente vaya a verlos. Últimamente no muchos van a los templos, pero las funciones de este templo siempre atraen la atención de la gente —Shuka sonríe —. Es bastante popular.

Una vez que estuvieron enfrente de las largas escaleras del templo, pudieron notar un grupo grande de personas habiendo. Muy seguramente para ver el show al igual que ellas. Y pancartas colgando desde lo alto anunciando los horarios de la exhibición, decoradas con imágenes de _onis_ o _yokais_ flanqueados en los costados por dos _tengus_ bajo un fondo anaranjado cual atardecer.

—Me preguntó que interpretaran —Akane miró las pancartas con atención.

—No tengo idea —le contestó Shuka honestamente—. Pero espero que sea interesante ¡Sino, no habrá valido la pena!

—Me olvide de preguntarte ¿Cobran entrada? Igual, tengo algo de dinero conmigo.

—Sí, cobran. Yo también tengo dinero ¡Si no hubieras traído, no importaba! Yo te invite, yo pago.

Subieron los últimos escalones y se reunieron con las demás personas en el interior del teatro que había cerca del templo. Una vez compradas sus entradas a un par de jovencitas que estaban en la puerta del teatro, buscaron unos asientos que les resultaran cómodos para poder ver la interpretación a gusto. Los asientos estaban en forma de ronda y en gradas, dejando un enorme espacio oculto tras un telón rojizo carmín que parecía de terciopelo. Una vez encontrados los asientos, sólo quedó esperar que el resto se acomodara también. Akane notó con asombró cuánta gente había ido a ver el show del templo, aun con la amenaza de una fuente nevada, no tardó mucho para que el teatro estuviera completamente lleno y las luces se apagaran.

— ¡Ya va a empezar! —chilló en un susurró Shuka, parecía a punto de saltar en su asiento.

Desde los costados y desde las puntas del teatro luces iluminaron el escenario con las cortinas aun sin moverse de su sitio. Una voz de mujer, empezó a hablar:

 _Hacía siglos, los yokais gobernaban estas tierras,_

 _Dueños absolutos de cada pedazo de ella…_

 _Vivian en una paz normal entre sí._

El telón se abrió, cayendo hacía abajo y perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Akane no pudo evitar agrandar los ojos hasta el punto que parecían pelotas de pingpong. Figuras, _yokais_ de todas las formas y tamaños salieron de detrás del telón flotando por el aire de teatro. También pudo ver con claridad a un _niño de lluvia_ flotar por su cabeza y seguir de largo hasta el fin del teatro y devuelta.

Diferentes _yokais_ parecían danzar por encima de la cabeza del público. Algunos causando ternura, otros eran cómicos y algunos daban algo de miedo. Cada uno parecía rondar por todo el teatro logrando captar la atención de los espectadores.

 _Pero con la llegada del ser humano,_

 _Los yokais decidieron relacionarse con los humanos…_

Akane tardó en notar al hombre parado en mitad del escenario de madera. Con una máscara tapando parte de su rostro, vestido con una _yukata_ y sandalias. El cabello del hombre, largo, estaba atado para que no le molestara. Se preguntó cuándo fue que apareció allí.

El hombre estiró la mano lentamente con la palma hacía arriba y la mitad de los _yokais_ de la sala no dudaron en acercarse a al personaje. Flotando y jugando a su alrededor, con completa normalidad.

 _Pero no todos encontraron agradable la idea._

 _Considerando a los humanos inferiores,_

 _No dudaron en ponerse en su contra…_

El resto de los _yokais_ que no se había acercaron al hombre con anterioridad, estaba vez no dudaron un sólo segundo en atacarlo, a diestra y siniestra.

Akane y la mitad de los espectadores ahogaron más de un grito cuando vieron como los _yokais_ enemigos no dudaban en atacar al hombre, quien esquivaba los ataques como si fuera una simple danza. Algunos soltaban exclamaciones de asombro viendo los actos de acrobacia; vueltas, piruetas, saltos mortales.

 _Pero pronto los humanos aprendieron a cómo defenderse,_

 _Los sacerdotes y las sacerdotisas, aparecieron_

 _Instruidos para proteger a los humanos de la maldad._

Los _yokais_ de que habían empezado a atacar al hombre, se unieron poco a poco convirtiéndose en una enorme masa oscura que mientras más _yokais_ absorbía más grande se hacía. Un par de ojos rasgados brillaban en rojo aparecieron en la enorme masa oscura y la boca se despejo soltando un horrible alarido.

Más de una mujer y hombre no pudieron detener el chillido desde el fondo de su alma.

Akane miró con atención al protagonista del show, notó que en brazo derecho un rosario de perlas rojas estaba envolviendo su mano.

Lo vio acercarse el rosario a la boca. Cuando el _yokai_ se lanzó contra el hombre, él atacó rápidamente con la mano envuelta en el rosario en un puño certero. El _yokai_ explotó, estallando en hermosos brillos y una onda expansiva que empujó a los espectadores hacía atrás mientras los brillos seguían cayendo. El hombre ya no estaba en la tarima.

Las luces se fueron de pronto y el teatro empezó a brillar con colores invernales, como pequeñas bolas de fuego flotantes por todo el lugar bailando al compás de una canción que no existía.

 _¡Que empiece los shows de invierno del Templo!_

* * *

 **Nota** :

¡Shows de invierno! ¡Shows de invierno! JAJAJAJAJA

Jojojo, nuestra querida Akane se ratio de la escuela (en Argentina se dice ratio… no sé, como le digan en sus países), y tiene una obsesión con la nieve poco sana. (?) Bueno, Akane se escapa de la escuela, habla poco y nada con Ranma… Creo que nuestra niña tiene un caso severo de autoestima baja y por si fuera poco está deprimida. (Creo, no soy psicóloga, si lo fuera ¡Me pagarían!)

Este capítulo lo iba a subir el 16 de enero, pero me iré por unas mini vacaciones y no sé si tengo wifi allí. :'v Además que estaré entretenida comprando cosas para mis mini vacaciones y probablemente olvide que tengo que subir capítulo y de que tengo que tener contacto con el resto de seres vivos a través del internet... me sucede seguido, por eso mismo... ¡Se los dejo con una semana de anticipación! =3 (Y no tengo ninguna culpa durante mi viaje JAJAJAJAJAJA) ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, cualquier cosa deja un comentario y te responderé con gusto!

PD: ¿Soy la única que siente que el pedazo del final me quedo al estilo "The Hunger Games"?

 _¡Que empiece los juegos del hambre!_

 **Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.**

¡Besos con caramelo!


	4. Omeka 2

**Resumen** : Si Akane tan sólo supiera que la nieve trae la suerte ¡Pero vaya saber uno si es buena o mala!

 **Advertencia:** OOC –Intentare evitarlo como me sea posible pero no prometo que lo logre, el que avisa no traiciona– y OCs.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes Ranma ½ no me pertenece y este fic está hecho sin fines de lucros.

* * *

Omeka

Una huelga de protesta con todos los actores, que aún no salía o jamás saldrían en escena, se encontraban en frente de los estudios. Carteles de madera pasaban de mano en mano, tres o cuatro actores lanzaban papel higiénico al edificio y algún depravado había robado todas las pantis de las mujeres de la empresa. Palabras escritas en rojo con aerosol estaban en las puertas del edificio « _di no; a los papeles pequeños_ » « _Quiero sostenes rosados que combinen_ » « _¡Me pagan menos que a P-Chan!_ » y otras que por la terrible ortografía y no saber usar un aerosol no sé sabía qué carajo decía.

— ¿Qué queremos? —Gritaba Ukyo enfrente de la revolución de actores.

— ¡Más escenas! —recibió un coro de respuestas.

— ¿Cuándo la queremos?

— ¡Ahora!

— ¡Yo quiero un par de sostenes que combinen con las pantis de mi colección! —lloriqueó Happosai desde el fondo del montón de gente.

Una de las ventanas del estudio se abrió, y la escritora los miró a todos con profundo odio.

— ¡Es el segundo capítulo, bastardos! ¡Y quiero mis pantis de vuelta! ―rugió apuntado con el dedo al viejo maestro.

— ¡Nunca, son mías ahora! —gritó el anciano, huyendo rápidamente.

— ¡Te encontrare, viejo degenerado, yo aún te pago el salario!

* * *

 **Nota** :

¡Ya, dentro de nada, subo el siguiente capítulo! Este omeka lo subo como aviso. (? ¡Espero que les haya gustado y comenten al menos! Así sé que no le estoy escribiendo al aire Jajajajaja XD


	5. Capítulo III: Visitas

**Resumen** : Si Akane tan sólo supiera que la nieve trae la suerte ¡Pero vaya saber uno si es buena o mala!

 **Advertencia:** OOC –Intentare evitarlo como me sea posible pero no prometo que lo logre, el que avisa no traiciona– y OCs.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes Ranma ½ no me pertenece y este fic está hecho sin fines de lucros.

* * *

Capítulo III: Visitas

Las presentaciones que siguieron encantaron a cada persona en el público. Akane quedó maravillada con cada exposición y actuación, quiso volver a ir, pero esta vez para poder ver alguna leyenda interpretada que no había sido capaz de ver porque habían llegado tarde para esas.

Salieron del teatro y Shuka se desperezó como si fuera un gato.

— ¡Amo ver los shows de aquí! —exclamó aun desperezándose —. Hay que venir cuando interpreten alguna leyenda o cuento.

—Realmente fueron increíbles ―concordó con ánimo― ¡Sin duda los _yokais_ estaban muy bien hechos! —Akane se rio — _El niño de lluvia_ fue encantador. Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo este templo está en funcionamiento?

—Yo sé que empezaron a hacer shows desde hace unas cuantas semanas —Shuka se encoge de hombros.

—Es que este templo estaba abandonado —Miró alrededor notando que aún se veía en mal estado —, y al parecer todavía no lo terminan de reformar.

—Supongo que para eso hacer los shows, para juntar dinero y poder remodelar el templo —Shuka arruga la frente mirando el reloj en su muñeca y luego se puso pálida —. ¡Oh, no! Tengo que comprar para la cena para esta noche o me castigaran con un patillo _Kukku ma_ ―se giró hacia su acompañante― Tendo-san, ¿puede irse sola o prefiere que le acompañe?

—No te preocupes, me sé el camino de vuelta a casa—Akane negó —. Vete tranquila.

— ¡Muy bien, pero vaya con cuidado! ―aceptó― ¡Nos vemos en la escuela, Tendo-san! —gritó la joven Yoshino corriendo entre la gente.

— ¡Nos vemos, Yoshino-san! —Se despidió tan rápido como pudo antes de verla perderse a lo lejos.

Aguardó un rato antes de dirigirse de caminó a la estación de tren. Se tomó su tiempo para caminar del templo hasta la estación, luego de subir al tren que la llevaría para casa se tomó el mismo tiempo desde la estación hasta el dojō.

A paso tranquilo y despreocupado, no le molestaba llegar hoy, mañana o dentro de tres días. Se sentía relajada, en paz y tranquila, sonriendo levemente mientras recordaba el show al cual Yoshino-san le había llevado.

—" _Realmente fue un increíble show_ " —Akane miró la nueva nevada que empezaba a caer —" _. Me pregunto cuando podrá ser la próxima función… luego le preguntaré a Yoshino-san, seguro que sabe cuándo es._ "

Pronto cayó en cuenta que no faltaba mucho para llegar al dojō, acelerador el paso. Apenas entró a la casa fue recibida por Kasumi.

— ¿Akane, donde estuviste? ―le preguntó preocupada, hacia un buen rato que su hermana tuvo que haber salido de la escuela. Ranma había llegado escapando de sus prometidas, básicamente, pero Akane no. Al principio asumió que debería haber salido con algunas de sus amigas, pero cuando se oscureció comenzó a preocuparse ―. La cena está casi lista.

La sonrisa brillante con mejillas sonrojadas por el frío de Akane, hizo parpadear a la mayor Tendo.

— ¡Fui a ver un show de _yokais_ , Kasumi! ―exclamó casi saltando en su lugar―. ¡Fue increíble!

Kasumi le sonrío de forma amable y cálida.

—Cuéntame todo luego ¿Te parece? ―le dijo acariciando su cabeza de forma maternal, por un segundo creyó ver a la pequeña Akane nuevamente―. Ahora cámbiate el uniforme y baja para cenar.

Sin dudar, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y se quitó el uniforme de la escuela, poniéndose algo más como y abrigado para la casa. Aunque la calefacción funcionaba había lugares que estaban helados y no quería pescar un resfriado.

En el salón estaban todos, tan sólo faltaba ella y Kasumi que estaba yendo de la cocina al salón, trayendo la comida. Se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado, con toda su atención puesta en las noticias que anunciaban una nevada fuerte esa noche y que era probable que hubiera complicaciones en la mañana.

Ni siquiera noto las miradas que le dirigía Ranma. Este se sentía entre indignado y preocupado, la había visto retirarse de clases para ir hacía la chica Yoshino, más no volvió a verla durante el resto del día. Preocupado, empezó a buscarla por toda la escuela, y si no hubiera sido por algunas amigas de la misma que dijeron haberla visto irse llevándose sus cosas, pudo haber sumido lo peor. Igualmente lo hizo, estaba esperando que el reloj marcara las ocho para salir como una bala en busca de la chica.

Akane miraba atentamente las noticias. En la pantalla mostraban un panorama de lo que era la ciudad en aquellos momentos.

Nieve, blanca, pura, limpia, perfecta. Nieve.

 _Hacía siglos, los yokais gobernaban estas tierras,_

Recordó a la narradora del templo, casi como una voz haciendo eco en lo profundo de su cabeza.

—Vaya, no recuerdo haber visto una nevada como esta ¿Y usted, Saotome?

—Yo tampoco me acuerdo, Tendo —respondió Genma mientras Kasumi y la señora Nodoka empezaban a servir la cena.

 _Dueños absolutos de cada pedazo de ella._

Rememoró el recuerdo de aquellos _yokais_ vagando por el teatro del templo.

—Es muy probable que mañana no haya escuela —dijo Nabiki, comiendo de su plato que Kasumi hacía poco le había entregado.

—Ranma, ¿me pasas tu planto, por favor? —pidió Nodoka.

 _Vivian en una paz normal entre sí._

Todos diferentes; grandes y pequeños; lindos y feos. Todos diferentes y magníficos.

—Gracias, mamá —agradeció Ranma recibiendo su planto lleno de parte de la mujer mayor y empezar a comer tan pronto lo tuvo entre sus manos —. Espero que sí. No quiero salir afuera con está nevada —respondió con la boca llena.

—Sólo quieres quedarte durmiendo hasta tarde ―contraatacó Nabiki con desdén.

—Akane, ¿me pasas el plato? —Kasumi miró a su pequeña hermana.

 _Pero con la llegada del ser humano,_

 _Los yokais decidieron relacionarse con los humano,_

 _Pero no todos encontraron agradable la idea._

— ¿Akane?

Pegó un saltó saliendo de su ensoñación. Barrió la mirada por la mesa. Todos la miraban en espera de que hiciera algo ¿Qué? Cuando desvió la mirada hacía su lado, Kasumi estaba mirándola fijamente con la mano extendida para servirle en el plato.

— ¡Ah, sí! —y le entregó su plato —. Perdón, estoy distraída.

* * *

Estaba en su cuarto, con sus deberes esparcidos por su escritorio, adelantando todo aquello que tenía que hacer para pasar unas vacaciones en paz. No había ido a clases, la nieve había hecho imposible movilizarse hacia el instituto. Había oído por Nabiki que posiblemente adelantarían las vacaciones de invierno por las tormentas de nieve, que aprecian empeorar a cada momento.

A ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto que adelantaran las vacaciones, de cierta manera lo prefería así. Podría quedarse en casa entrenando, también podría salir con sus amigas, quienes le habían comentado la idea de ir ver una nueva película que se acababa de estrenar o leyendo algunos libros que había comprado hacía meses y nunca había llegado a leer ni un sólo párrafo.

Deslizó los ojos por entre los lomos de los libros, a pesar de encontrarse un poco más desgastado por el uso, el viejo libro de cocina de su madre brillaba sin igual entre los demás. Hizo el gesto de agarrarlo, sus manos nunca llegaron a tocarlo. Detuvo su accionar y se quedó en su lugar.

Suspiró, notando con sorpresa como un vaho se formaba en el aire. Asomó su rostro por la ventana, estaba con las cortinas corridas, dejando ver a la nieve que danzaba en un baile sin música enfrente de sus ojos.

— ¡Increíble!

Parecía que un reino de hielo se hubiera creado por encima de las casas del distrito. Todo se había congelado, creando un paraíso blanco. Akane salió de su cuarto bajando las escaleras hasta la sala, en donde sus hermanas y la señora Nodoka, miraban las noticias tomando un té.

— _A pesar de que habíamos dicho que no nevaría, parece ser que el clima está en nuestra contra, Takamoto_ —decía el hombre de traje en la televisión.

— _Así es, Yoshima_ —contestó su acompañante mientras mostraban el clima que se esperaba para la semana— _. El tiempo no está de nuestro lado, pero miremos el lado bueno. Al parecer hay una alta probabilidad de que siga nevando por las próximas semanas ¡Realmente estas podrían ser unas blancas navidades!_

— _¿Cree que nevara así para navidad?_

— _Por el momento, no lo tengo confirmado. Aún falta para ello. Pero es muy probable que así sea por como se ve las cosas ahora._

— ¡Que genial! —exclamó tía Nodoka. La idea de una blanca navidad parecía ponerle de muy buen humor, tanto a ella como a Akane.

—No falta mucho para navidad —comentó Kasumi, y miró a sus hermanas —. Deberíamos empezar a comprar los regalos.

—Sí, mejor ahora antes de que todo comience a subir los precios —dijo Nabiki.

— ¡Nabiki! —regañó la mayor de las Tendo.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo importante no es el dinero, sino la intención―habló sabiamente Nodoka.

—Pero la intención no sirve de nada cuando te deja doliendo el bolsillo.

Akane miró el reporte del tiempo con gesto ausente, mientras tomaba asiento junto con el resto de las mujeres de la casa. Tía Nodoka muy amablemente le paso una taza de té verde, mientras Nabiki cambiaba de canal.

—Lo malo de todo esto que no tenemos presupuesto suficiente para hacer una gran fiesta como antes —suspirando, la Tendo del medio hizo cuentas en su cabeza, pero todo eran números en rojos —. Los daños causados en el dojō, al techo de la casa, además de los adicionales como comida, agua, luz, etcétera y, etcétera. Se nos será imposible hacer una _gran_ fiesta.

—No importa, Nabiki —Kasumi sonrío —. Ya veremos qué hacer.

— ¿Oigan, dónde está papá y el tío Genma? —preguntó la menor de las hermanas, notando la ausencia de los hombres que habitaban la casa.

—El señor Tendo y mi esposo se encuentra atendiendo al maestro Happosai —contestó Nodoka. Kasumi se había retirado a la cocina por más té y algunas galletas.

—Akane sé honesta, lo que quieres saber es donde esta Ranma —dijo con sonar Nabiki —. Fue invitado por Ukyo a comer en su restaurante, lo más probable es que no vuelva hasta que pare un poco de nevar o quede completamente lleno.

El aura oscura y amenazante de la Tendo menor no tardó en expandirse.

— ¡Pues fíjate que no me interesa! ―rugió apretando los dientes y mirando un punto perdido del suelo―. ¡Por mi puede hacer lo que quiere ese imbécil!

—Sí, me doy cuenta lo _poco_ que te importa—murmuró con sarcasmo.

Las ambas hermanas empezaron titánica una batalla de miradas, esperando por quien fuera la primera en rendirse y sin ninguna queriendo dar el brazo a torce ante la otra. Kasumi entró a la sala sonriente con la tetera y las galletas en una bandeja.

— ¡Tenemos visitas!

Tanto Nabiki como Akane buscaron con la mirara a la tan mencionada visita. Shuka aparecía detrás de la mayor de las Tendo, alegre envuelta en abrigos como si fuera un astronauta, Akane notó el abrigo extra que le había prestado descansando en el antebrazo izquierdo de la muchacha.

— ¡Buenas, señoras!

— ¿Qué la trae por aquí con tremenda nevada allá afuera, Yoshino-san? —la miró extraña Nodoka pero sin evitar regalarle una afable sonrisa.

— ¿Además de traerle el abrigo a Tendo? —la muchacha extendiendo la prenda hacía la mencionada —. Estaba buscando información. Así que, como me encontraba cerca, vine a traerlo.

Kasumi no tardó, como buena anfitriona, en ofrecerle asiento Shuka, quien no se negó a tomar el té con el resto de las mujeres de la casa. Una vez le hubiera devuelto el abrigo a Akane, agradeciéndole mil y un veces por habérselo prestado aquel día, tomó lugar en la mesa.

— ¿Aun sigues buscando a la mujer pelirroja? —curioseó Nabiki, una vez Kasumi le hubiera servido a la muchacha.

—Sí, aunque por ahora no he encontrado ninguna pista —murmuró con decepción mirando su té.

Las dos hermanas menores se miraron con complicidad y sin que las otras presentes se lo notaran, asintieron levemente. La misma idea había cruzado en su cabeza: tenían que mantener a Yoshino lejos de la verdadera identidad de la mujer pelirroja.

— ¿No has pensando que el anciano alucinó a la mujer? —comentó la Tendo del medio como quien no quiere la cosa—. Ya sabes, el pobre capaz y ya está fuera de sus facultades mentales.

—Lo dudo mucho. Algunos la han visto y lo han reportado a la policía, pero no parecían saber nada más de ella o su paradero, además que es pelirroja no se ha podido encontrar otra información —Shuka sorbió el té—. Las autoridades hicieron una investigación al respecto sobre su existencia y las evidentes catástrofes que ha estado sufriendo el distrito de Nerima desde que se notificó su presencia, pero parece ser que quedo en la nada por falta de información. También oí que suele ser acompañada a veces por un pato, otras un gato ¡Incluso la han visto con un panda! —suspiró con cansancio, antes de mirarlas con intriga —. Por casualidad, ¿ustedes no saben algo de esa mujer? ¿Alguna vez la han visto?

—No ―contestó tajante Nabiki, sorbiendo su té.

—Para nada ―Akane negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole levemente.

—Nunca note nada raro por aquí ―respondió Kasumi, con tanta honestidad y franqueza que difícilmente se creería que miente.

—Si hubiera visto un panda suelto por las calles, sin dudar lo hubiera notificado a las autoridades ―Nodoka parecía tan horrorizada y escandalizada ante el hecho de un panda suelto, que parecía mentira que estuviera hablando de su esposo.

Shuka suspiró con resignación, mientras internamente las cuatro mujeres restantes le sonreían con diferentes grados de alivio y nerviosismo.

* * *

Ukyo era la mismísima representación de la felicidad detrás de la barra de su restaurante, incluso tenía un fondo rosado de corazones y flores para mayor efecto de su dicha. Algunos clientes habituales, que se había atrevido a pasar por la tormenta de nieve y se encontraban ocupando algunas mesas, se habían acostumbrado a que cada vez que su prometido iba, la muchacha brillaba con más alegría de lo normal. Como también a que cada vez que ella y su prometido reñían pareciera un zombie cocinando, mientras la comida sea buena ellos no se quejaban, ni mencionaban palabra… pero que los dioses se apiadasen del pobre hombre sí su comida se arruinaba por culpa suya.

Ranma se encontraba sentado esperaba por el okonomiyaki que Ukyo le estaba preparando, casi babeando y saboreando el aroma que desprendía, una vez que se le fue servido no dudo en comerlo.

— ¡Gracias por la comida! —Y al probar un bocado, el muchacho sintió que podría llorar de la felicidad mientras su lengua saboreaba el okonomiyaki—. Delicioso~.

Tener a su joven prometido comiendo en su restaurante, y que encima le alagara la comida, para ella era como tener a un prestigioso chef gourmet o critico culinario comiendo en su restaurante. Incluso, con esa sencilla palabra su orgullo y ego habían dado un pequeño gran salto. Degustó silenciosamente el cumplido con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada brillosa, digna de cualquier enamorada, por un rato.

De pronto, una idea centelló en su cabeza. Miró alrededor, sólo había clientes comunes en el lugar, los conocía a casi todos por tantas verlos llegar a comer allí, ni uno sólo de ellos saltaría de pronto para arruinar su plan. De eso estaba segura.

La nieve, que parecía haberse convertido en ventisca, iba impedir que cualquier otra persona indeseada interrumpiera lo que iba hacer. Tenía que intentarlo ¿No? Nada perdía si lo hacía. Total, las de perder ya la tenía en la mesa, hacer una jugada rápida podría volverla la ganadora.

Respiró profundo y, frotando sus manos nerviosamente, se lanzó.

—Oye, Ranma —una vez que se notó que tenía su atención gracias a un leve sonido de la garganta del muchacho, dándole a tender que la escuchaba, continuó sin poder evitar que la voz le fallara en el principio: —. ¿Qué piensas hacer en navidad?

—Todavía no tengo nada pensado —contestó comiendo otro pedazo de okonomiyaki—, capaz y la pase con los Tendo como siempre ¿Por qué?

Y armándose con todo el valor que fue capaz de encontrar, el cual no era mucho, preguntó:

— ¿Pasarías la navidad conmigo?

Ukyo sentía que el pecho se le iba explotar por lo fuerte que palpitaba y retumbaba como eco en sus oídos, el ardor en su cara era tal que sentía que se quemaba y le daba pánico mirar a Ranma a la cara por lo que tenía la vista fija en la mesa de barra.

* * *

 **Nota :**

Me tarde más en publicarlo que en escribirlo Jajajaja. Es que, luego de que volví de mis vacaciones, me costo mucho retomar el fic por ciertos problemas que se me presentaron, en fin ¿Qué tal me quedo el capítulo? Realmente no pensaba poner a Ukyo, sino a Shampoo. Pero al final termine por quedarme con ella porque me cae mejor que la china, además odio a Shampoo por tener más gomas que yo y de forma natural (?)

La verdad es que Ukyo siempre me pareció un contrincante poderoso por el amor de Ranma, seamos lógicos, es la mejor amiga desde niños, capaz y si Akane no conviviera ni tuviera tanta accesibilidad a tener tiempo con él o que ni siquiera se conocieran, Ukyo se llevaría todas las de ganar. Siento, personalmente, que entre las prometidas tiene el segundo puesto para llegar a ser la prometida oficial (Akane tiene la delantera, por lo que pude interpretar en el anime y manga, por obviedad), con Shampoo en el tercero y Kodachi ni cuenta Jajajaja.

Tratare de no tardarme tanto en publicar el otro capítulo (Dije que tratare, de que me tardo, seguro que me tardo jajaja XD)

¡Besos con caramelo! d(owo)/


	6. Omeka 3

**Resumen** : Si Akane tan sólo supiera que la nieve trae la suerte ¡Pero vaya saber uno si es buena o mala!

 **Advertencia:** OOC –Intentaré evitarlo como me sea posible pero no prometo que lo logre, pero el que avisa no traiciona– y OCs.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes Ranma ½ no me pertenece y este fic está hecho sin fines de lucros.

* * *

Omeka

— ¡Quiero mi taza de café!

La escritora Godzilla prácticamente escupía fuego mientras que los asustados asistentes, llorando a moco tendido, se agrupaban en una esquina incapaces de escapar de la amenazante muerte que parecía acariciar sus cuellos con el frío filo de su guadaña. No les pagaban lo suficiente por tanto maltrato y sufrimiento ¡Diablos, algunos sólo hacían pasantías y ni les pagaban! Esto era peor que ser esclavo en McDonalds. Pelearon un buen rato entre sí para poner la máxima distancia entre la escritora y ellos.

—Pe–pero señorita —habló el más valiente, valiente únicamente por tener a todos los demás como escudo, de los asistentes tartamudeando y temblando como una hoja al viento —, el director Kuno dio órdenes específicas de que no le entreguemos café hasta que termine de escribir este capítulo.

Una enorme cabeza demoníaca con cuernos y una lengua enroscándose, cual serpiente apunto de atacar, fue la respuesta que obtuvo a cambio.

— ¡Café! —rugió la bestia con una gruesa voz de ultratumba.

Una parvada de aves salía huyendo alejándose lo más rápido que podían de los estudios, mientras se escuchaban los gritos de horror de los asistentes de fondo. Definitivamente, no les pagaban lo suficiente.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Dios, que me tarde vida y media para actualizar! XD Lamento esto, es que con tantas cosas en la cabeza y demás, no estaba de ánimos para retomar el fic. D: Igualmente, ya actualizo con el siguiente capítulo. :D

¡Besos con caramelo!


	7. Capítulo IV: Navidad de pesadilla

**Resumen** : Si Akane tan sólo supiera que la nieve trae la suerte ¡Pero vaya saber uno si es buena o mala!

 **Advertencia:** OOC –Intentare evitarlo como me sea posible pero no prometo que lo logre, pero el que avisa no traiciona– y OCs, necrofilia, una mini escena homo lesbi –insignificante estas dos últimas realmente, tranquilos esto sigue siendo un RanmaxAkane [un Raane o tal vez un Ranane o ¿qué tal un Rane? (?] –, algo de terror – la verdad que a mí no me da miedo, pero quién sabe por los demás, así que aviso por si acaso–.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes Ranma ½ no me pertenece y este fic está hecho sin fines de lucros.

* * *

Capítulo IV: Navidad de pesadilla

Izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo. Por donde se viera había un tumulto de gente comprando, yendo y viniendo para lograr tener los mejores precios o para evitar que el objeto que estaban buscando se acabara. Hombres y mujeres cargando bolsas con juguetes, ancianos y ancianas en la mismo posición, las jovencitas parecían ser flashes que las veías en un momento y al otro ya no estaban ¡Y pobre sean sus novios! Criaturas incautas que no lograron escapar de las garras de las compras navideñas había en todas partes.

Sin dudas, navidad era la época en donde parecía que la gente se agrupaba en los centros comerciales. Casi como si todos se pusieran de acuerdo, hora y tienda, y se amontonaran en frente del local para arrasar con todo lo que encontraban. Haciendo millonarios a los vendedores que, con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, les deseaban felices fiestas.

Había que vender y había que comprar. Esa era la regla de oro no escrita.

Akane pasaba por vidriera, tras vidriera. Buscando algo, ya sea simple u ostentoso, eso no importaba realmente aunque preferiría que no fuera tan caro; tenía un presupuesto limitado para comprar todos los regalos de esta navidad. Había ido por esa misma razón al shopping, en una escapada rápida que pudo hacer gracias a Kasumi, que necesitaba comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena navideña.

Había logrado conseguir tres reglados, pero la lista era larga. A Kasumi le había conseguido un nuevo delantal con un muy bonito bordado en el pecho; a tía Nodoka una peineta cuya punta tenía un rosario de flores de cerezo adornado con pequeñas perlas blancas de _bijouterie_ ; con Nabiki fue un poco más complicado, pero logró conseguir una cámara nueva, aunque se le fue gran parte de su dinero en ello y tuvo suerte de que hubiera un quince por ciento de descuento ese día. Para su padre y el tío Genma fue un regalo para los dos, un nuevo tablero de shogi. Para sus amigos había conseguido chocolates ¡Incluso P-chan tenia de regalo un nuevo pañuelo! La última vez que lo vio había sido hace tres o cuatro semanas ,pero ya volvería.

Sólo una persona no tenía regalo. Y no era como sí ella quisiera darle algo al idiota de Ranma, aunque…

— ¿Akane, ya terminaste? —Preguntó con dulzura Kasumi, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos sin notarlo.

Miró de reojo las bolsas de compras que su hermana mayor tenía colgando de sus brazos. Notó casi de inmediato, que algunas eran de tiendas que no tenían nada que ver con la venta de comestibles.

—No —murmuró antes de soltar un suspiro profundo, prefiriendo ignorar las bolsas —. Me falta uno, pero…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes encontrar algo que puedas darle a Ranma? ―cuestionó ladeando la cabeza, con cierta sorpresa.

—Es que no encuentro algo. Lo que pasa —callándose de repente y tornándose roja, miró a su hermana abochornada—… ¡No es para Ranma!

—No te preocupes, Akane ―la tranquilizó dándole pequeñas palmadas en el hombro con una sonrisa―. ¿Por qué no le das unos guantes? Ya sabes, para que combine con la bufanda que le regalaste.

Bufanda que nunca más volvió a usar, por lo que podía recordar. Ignorando el pequeño pinchazo en su pecho, le sonrió a su hermana.

—No importa, Kasumi ―contestó en una exhalación―. Ya después veré qué hacer.

La tormenta de nieve parecía haber parado de repente. O por lo menos en un corto periodo de tres días. En los cuales hacía tanto frío que Akane prácticamente vivía envuelta en su frazada, no nevaba pero la térmica había bajado tanto que se sentía en la casa, incluso aunque tuviera calefacción. Lo habían catalogado como uno de los inviernos más frío que Nerima haya visto en años, no podían tener más que razón.

Para esos momentos, el calentador de agua era ahora el objeto más preciado en la casa, junto a Kasumi y la cocina. Por cuestiones obvias, claro está. Un buen baño de agua caliente desentumecía los músculos congelados y les permitía dormir cómodamente. Además, tanto Akane como Ranma aprovechaban al máximo el dojō haciendo todo el ejercicio posible y no sentir tanto el frío invernal. Sin embargo, nada parecía contrarrestar el frío mortal.

El alivio llegó en navidad, el frío pareció tomarse un descanso para la fecha en especial. El árbol ya se encontraba decorado, sin embargo, no era uno enorme, sino uno más pequeño que entraba perfectamente en la sala. Decorado desde la punta hasta las ramas final, el árbol navideño brillaba con las luces de colores a un ritmo descuidado y sin música, las guirnaldas estaban colocadas descuidadamente alrededor de las pequeñas esferas de diferentes colores y bastones de caramelo. La sonriente y sonrojada cara de Santa, un reno bailoteaba en vueltas y un duende abrazado a una esfera navideña parecía reír ante el espíritu navideño que había en la casa.

Akane lo miró con los ojos brillantes, mientras acomodaba los paquetes de bajo. Esta vez, prestó más atención a un paquete en especial. Había batallado, además de haber prácticamente destruido la mitad de la cocina, pero con ayuda de Kasumi y la tía Nodoka, logró hornear su primer pastel… luego de haberlo intentado unas cinco veces. El primero, no supo cómo, pero terminó tenido pimienta en vez de azúcar; el segundo se le pasó y quedó hecho carbón; el tercero, no estaba segura de lo que sucedió… porque explotó dentro del horno, estuvieron un largo rato quitando las costras negras del pastel de las paredes del horno; el cuarto y el quinto no quería ni mencionarlos, mucho menos recordarlos, habían quedado o muy diluido a tal punto que parecía una masa chiclosa poco sabrosa o un mazacote seco de engrudo. El sexto, no obstante, fue el mejor.

Habían aprovechado los momentos que la familia no estaba para practicar ¡Y vaya que hicieron todo un esfuerzo para que nadie se enterara! Akane estaba agradecida con su hermana y la tía Nodoka. Al final de tanto esfuerzo, dentro de aquel papel colorido, estaba su más grande logro hasta ahora. Con el nombre de Ranma escrito en la etiqueta.

— ¡Akane, querida! —escuchó la voz de la tía Nodoka, llamándola desde la cocina.

— ¡Voy, tía! —se apresuró a contestar y levantarse al mismo tiempo.

La sonrisa amable de su futura suegra la recibió, casi podía ver un rastro de pena surcando en su rostro.

— ¿Podrías ir a comprar algo de salsa de soja? ―pidió amablemente―. Se nos acabó, Kasumi y yo estamos ocupadas con la comida.

— ¿Por qué tanto trabajo? —preguntó extrañada —. Pensé que sólo éramos nosotros.

—Bueno… ya sabes cómo son sus amigos —se rió —. Estoy segura que terminaran viniendo a verlos. No podemos quedarnos con poca comida, además piensa que Ranma y mi esposo comen como por dos.

—Claro, tía —contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras la mujer le entregaba el dinero. No quiso mencionarle que, aquel grupo de catástrofe humano, no eran amigos suyos.

—Gracias, querida ¡Abrígate bien antes de salir! —logró decir antes de que Akane pasara por la puerta de salida con un abrigo en mano y sus guantes en la otra.

A pesar apenas las seis ya había anochecido, la pequeña de los Tendo no obstante sentía que era más tarde, aunque las repetidas veces que reviso el reloj de su muñeca le afirmaba lo contrario. Luego de haber comprado la salsa de soja en el primer comercio que encontró, volvió sobre sus pasos hacía el dojō.

Parpadeó sorprendida cuando volvió a empezar a nevar y un copo cayó justo sobre su nariz. No esperaba que empezara a nevar tan pronto.

* * *

Nabiki miraba indiferente el desastre que era la sala de su casa. Ranma, se la había pasado huyendo durante todo el día de sus prometidas, y ahora se encontraba en la sala siendo apretujado por las tres locas. Ukyo lo jalaba del brazo izquierdo con la determinación de quien se encuentra en mitad del mar con tan solo un salvavidas. Shampoo peleaba con la cara del muchacho entre sus pechos, prácticamente ahogándolo, y parte de su brazo derecho. Kodashi tenía las piernas entrelazadas con su lazo. Parecía una especie de tortura china.

— ¡Suéltenlo, locas! —rugió la cocinera con espátula y tirando para su lado —. ¡Están lastimando a Ran–chan!

— ¡Suéltalo tú! —gritó la amazona, haciendo más fuerza para evitar que se le escapara de las manos el pedazo del cuerpo del muchacho —. ¡Ranma pasara la navidad conmigo!

La joven Kuno rio, con la característica gracia de una cortesana, pero la risa de un demente.

— ¡No sean tontas! ¡Ranma se quedara conmigo! —aseguró y tiró de las piernas del chico.

Se pudo escuchar al torturado balbucear algo, pero los pechos de la china acallaban cualquier sonido. Posiblemente estaba pidiendo aire por la forma errática en que movía los brazos. Del otro lado, abrazaba un jarrón, Mousse parecía estar rodeado por una extraña aura brillante y cursi que no contractaba en nada con el de pelea de las otras tres.

— ¡Mi querida Shampoo! —exclamaba el joven chino —. Deja a ese estúpido de Saotome y pasa la navidad conmigo.

La mencionada le mandó una mirada de molestia desde donde estaba y le lanzó una de sus armas directo a la cabeza del aludido, dejando al pobre inconsciente en el suelo, para luego volver a su pelea titánica con las otras dos rivales.

—Shampoo —sollozaba desde el suelo.

Las puertas que daban al patio se abrieron mostrando a Ryoga que miraba extrañado la escena.

— ¿Qué haces todos ustedes en mi casa?

Nabiki rodó los ojos, suspirando con fastidio.

—Sólo falta que aparezca —se vio interrumpida cuando se abrió la puerta que estaba a su espalda.

— ¡Chica de cabello de fuego! ¡Mi amada Akane Tendo! — Kuno Tatewaki hizo su presentación, con un enorme saco sobre el hombro y con un ridiculo traje de Santa, Sasuke lo acompañada con tan sólo un gorro navideño y arrastrando una cesta navideña absurdamente grande—. ¿Dónde están, mis bellas criaturas? —entonces notó la presencia de su hermana menor allí —. ¿Kodachi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No dije nada —terminó por decir la joven Tendo en un suspiro —. Falta que se asomen de debajo del tapete. Este lugar siempre termina siendo una plaga de gente.

—Vamos, Nabiki —Kasumi le sonrío viniendo detrás de Kuno —… es navidad. Además, las chicas trajeron comida.

—Yo lo tiraría ―aconsejó ácida―, vaya uno a saber lo que tienen.

— ¿Tirar qué cosa? —la menor de las tres Tendo, preguntó entrando con la bolsa de compra en mano.

Al estar a sólo pasos de la sala y Nabiki moverse un poco a la izquierda, Akane fue capaz de ver a su prometido atrapado entre los feroces brazos de las muchachas. La ira hizo acto de presencia en aura oscura, en un parpadeó Akane blandeó su mazo y, sin dudar en usarlo, fue en contra del grupito que se había formado en su sala; saliendo como único perjudicado el chico de la trenza, pues las chicas no dudaron en esquivar el golpe de la Tendo.

— ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? —gritó Ranma, luego de desenterrar la cara del suelo de madera dañado, con el rostro enrojecido por el golpazo —. ¿¡Por qué sólo me golpeas a mí!?

— ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! —contestó furiosa.

— ¿Y yo que hice? —preguntó indignado.

— ¡Nada, como siempre! ¡Eres un imbécil! —cerrando sus manos en un puño, con el mazo nuevamente desaparecido, y la cara roja de ira, Akane sentía la furia estallar en su interior—. ¿¡Por qué no maduras un poco y haces algo con esas locas que cada vez que aparecen en mi casa la dejan en ruinas!?

— ¡No es culpa mía! —negó, Ranma fruncía el ceño lleno de frustración y a medida que elevaba la voz, también lo hacía el sentimiento —. ¿¡Pero por qué tengo que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago!? ¡Siempre das todo por asumido y jamás preguntar mi versión de los hechos, marimacho!

— ¡No necesito ninguna versión de nadie cuando lo veo con mis propios ojos, tarado! ―le rugió prácticamente en la cara. Ninguno de los dos supo cuando se quedaron frente a frente, gritando a todo poder.

Todos sabemos que las bombas son peligrosas, que cuando comienza el conteo final estamos a sólo momento de buscar refugio o simplemente rezar a dios que se encuentre en el cielo que tenga piedad por nosotros, también están los osados que creer lograr desactivar la bomba a costa de su propia vida. Pero lo que pocos saben es que los seres humanos somos bombas andantes, listo y preparados para explotar como si tuviéramos un conteo regresivo que nadie puede ver o saber. Una pequeña acción, un pequeño golpe, una simple palabra, lo que fuera; puede activar la bomba y hacerla explotar.

Ranma y Akane son dos bombas constantes, las fricciones entre los dos podían llegar a ser peligrosas. Resentimiento, ira, celos, ignorancia, y por más estúpido que sea o lo cotidiano que fuera, la acción podía desencadenar una reacción explosiva. Sin embargo, lo que ellos no pueden ver que a la vez que se llevan uno al otro al precipicio, empujan a terceros con ellos.

Por lo que mientras ellos discutían a gritos sordos. Gritando incoherencia que ni siquiera escuchaban. Los demás jóvenes a su alrededor parecían imitar su acción sin notarlo, casi como si los sentimientos de esos dos fueran tan fuertes que podía envolver a los demás y llevarlos al mismo final.

Kasumi miraba desde su posición, estupefacta, como de ser Akane y Ranma los únicos que discutían, se sumaban los otros. Incluso Nabiki se vio envuelta, discutiendo como sólo un buen político puede discutir, con ira saliendo por sus ojos y veneno por su boca. La joven Tendo batallaba verbalmente con Kodachi cuando escuchó a la chica decir algo sobre su familia; Ukyo y Shampoo eran puros gritos sin sentido que nadie sabía diferencia quien decía qué, hasta que se hartaron y empezaron a pelear una contra otra sin medir palabras. Kuno hacía rato había quedado semi inconsciente en el suelo por Ryoga que, de algún modo que Kasumi no supo decir por qué, estaba peleando con Mousse; Sasuke se apresuró en atender a su señor caído.

— ¿¡Pero qué está pasando aquí!? —exclamó la tía Nodoka, siendo atraída por la evidente discusión que se había formado, con un plato hondo de pescado que había traído terminando en el suelo al Kasumi ser empujada por Mousse.

El chino ni siquiera lo notó y volvió a la carga contra Hibiki.

— ¡No lo sé, empezaron a pelear de pronto! —logró decir la joven mujer, luego del empujón.

— ¡Genma, querido —tomando a la muchacha y arrastrándola consigo fue en busca de su esposo y el amigo del susodicho —, señor Tendo!

Akane sentía los oídos como si estuvieran llenos de algodón, podía ver a Ranma contestarle, podía sentir su boca moverse, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que decía. Perfectamente podía estar cantando o soltando gritos erráticos e incomprensibles y daría lo mismo. Pero de pronto ella se detuvo, Ranma también, uno a uno comenzaron a callarse.

Algo era diferente, todos lo podían sentir, algo estaba fuera de lugar. Algo estaba mal, ¿acaso habían oído un objeto caer y romperse? Todos, sincronizados, giraron en busca del sonido y lo encontraron. El, alguna vez, lindo árbol navideño había caído al suelo, rompiendo varios adornos. Los regalos habían sido aplastados y machacados, el papel colorido brillaba tristemente todo arrugado y roto. Los lazos igual ¡Y ni hablar los regalos! Akane deslumbro el pastel que había preparado como regalo echo un pegote en la alfombra y en el delantal que habría sido para Kasumi. Todo estaba roto y estropeado.

* * *

Desde fuera del dojō, a tan sólo unas cuantas cuadras, Akane se apresuraba a alejarse de allí tan rápido como sus piernas le daban. Cuando su padre y el tío Genma aparecieron, salió huyendo de allí, conteniendo las lágrimas y la impotencia.

No era por el árbol, no era por la navidad, no era por un simple regalo. Era por el hecho que en aquel pastel había depositado, sin darse cuenta, una pequeña esperanza de sí misma. La idea de que podía lograrlo, de que podía mejorar estaba guardada en aquel obsequio. Pero aquella pequeña esperanza, tan pequeña como una semilla, jamás logró germinar como debía… no llego a nada, había sido destruido antes de que pudiera florecer.

—" _Está bien_ " —susurró en su cabeza —" _. Está bien, porque ni siquiera me lo creí._ "

No estaba bien, aunque se dijera lo contrario en su cabeza. No estaba bien, no.

Corrió, corrió tanto que empezaron a dolerle las piernas. Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás, ni siquiera se preocupó por recordar el camino que estaba tomando, sólo quería escapar aunque no supiera de qué o de quien. Después de todo, uno no podía escapar de sí mismo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

La nieve seguía cayendo, en ningún momento paró. Ahora prácticamente tenía que hundir todo el pie en la nieve, hasta el tobillo, para tocar suelo firme. Bufó formando una figura con vaho en el aire que se disipo rápidamente.

—Genial… simplemente genial.

Vagó por cada calle, en espera de que alguna le fuera familiar y pudiera tomar el camino, capaz y no a su casa, pero por lo menos algún lugar que le fuera conocido. Aunque no supiera donde; Yuka se había ido con su familia de vacaciones a Kyoto y Sayuri probablemente estuviera en la casa de su novio. Podría ir a la casa del Dr. Tofu, aunque sería el primer lugar en el buscarían y dudaba que el doctor aceptara no decirles a su familia que estaba allí para un poco de paz mental.

No tenía dinero suficiente en su cartera, había salido con lo poco que le había quedado de vuelto de lo que le había dado tía Nodoka, que no era suficiente para pagar un cuarto por una noche. No sabía a donde iba a parar, pero seguro que no iba ser en su casa. No quería estar allí, por más navidad que fuera, no quería.

De pronto, un grito captó su atención. Y guiada sólo por su instinto de auxiliar, buscó de dónde provenía el chillido. No pensó en el peligro, no pensó directamente, sólo se dejó ser. Tardó hasta que al fin encontró de donde venía.

— ¡Corre, shi~! ¡Corre más rápido! —un grito ahogado, que parecía entrecortarse por el llanto que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento —. ¡Viene para acá, shi~!

— ¿A dónde piensas que podemos escapar? —contestó una segunda voz entre exaltación y desesperación —. ¡Nos ha estado siguiendo todo el rato!

— ¡Quiero a Kaede-dono! —chilló llorando la primera voz.

Un grito de asombro y espanto entremezclado hizo que Akane corriera hasta que al fin llegó a la escena. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha cuando vio a Shuka tendida en la nieve abrazando a un pequeño niño, no mayor de cinco años, ambos mirando con horror el pie atrapado de la joven entre las manos de lo que parecía ser una mujer vestida el un hermoso kimono, sin embargo la belleza del kimono perdía interés ante la cara con piel putrefacta digno de un cadáver de la doncella. Los ojos hundidos en sus cuentas, los labios apenas una franja amarillenta que mostraba los dientes, la piel de su mejilla derecha no estaba y podía verse los maxilares y los molares. Los cabellos rojizos sucios colgaban sin vida, ni brillo del cráneo, casi calvo en la parte de enfrente.

— _**¡NO!**_ _**¡No es justo!**_ —exclamaba la doncella— _ **. ¡Mi vida, mi vida! ¡No! ¿Por qué esa mujer? ¡No, no quiero!**_

— ¡Vete, Nobu! —logró decir la chica empujando al niño hacía adelante, liberándolo de su abrazo, justo a tiempo para evitar que fuera atrapado por las feroces manos de la mujer.

El niño corrió hasta esconderse detrás de un conjunto de bolsas de basura, temblando y con ojos abiertos cual borrego a punto de ser degollado, chocó miradas sin querer con la Tendo; y movió los labios en un mudo susurró que la chica consiguió entender.

―Ayúdanos ―la mirada temblorosa y acuosa que le entregó le causo un desosiego en el pecho. Desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la entidad y la chica tendida en el suelo.

La criatura parecía trepar el cuerpo de la joven, rápidamente, poniendo sus manos con dirección a su cuello. Shuka la tomó de las muñecas evitando que lograra su cometido, mientras se empujaba con los pies, arrastrándose, para alejarse de la mujer cadáver. Intentaba darle patadas en el pecho o empujarla con las piernas, pero nada parecía lograr que se moviera ni un mísero centímetro.

Antes de que pudiera razonar lo que iba hacer, Akane sacó su enorme mazo y, empleándolo con la destreza que sólo da el constante uso, golpeó a la criatura haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared más cercana, alejándola de la muchacha. Shuka la miró con la boca abierta, más sorprendida que agradecía.

La Tendo menor le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual fue aceptada luego de unos segundos.

— ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó mirándola preocupada.

—S –Sí —contestó con la voz temblorosa y una sonrisa que parecía caer y volver aparecer—. Gracias por la ayuda. Siempre me encuentras cuando estoy a punto de morir horriblemente.

— _**¡No! ¡No, no! ¿Por qué, por qué?**_ —los chillidos incoherentes de la mujer cadáver hicieron que ambas se pusieran en alerta.

Akane no dudó y se puso enfrente de Shuka, como escudo entre esa cosa y la chica.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? —susurró mientras miraba con la criatura se contorsionaba en el suelo lastimosamente.

—Es un _goryo_ —reveló, sin quitarle la vista al ser —. Pero no sé qué le pasa, normalmente con algunos rezos y canticos quedaban en paz y se iban… pero este no parece querer el descansó… no entiendo qué sucede.

— _**¡Mi vida, dio mi vida!**_ —seguía aullando —. _**¡No es justo, no! ¡No merezco esto! ¡Este dolor, no, no! ¡Esa mujer!**_

El alarido que soltó la criatura a continuación parecía perforar los tímpanos como si fuera pedazos de vidrios incrustados en ellos. Se vieron obligadas a taparse los oídos, en el caso de Akane no le quedo de otra que dejar caer su mazo.

— ¡Mi rosario! — dijo tan alto como podía la joven Yoshino, para que la otra chica la oyera —. ¡Necesito mi rosario!

— ¿En dónde está? —Buscó con los ojos el objeto, pero no consiguió encontrar nada.

— ¡Se perdió en la nieve cuando logró agarrar mi pie!

Chasqueando la lengua, miró sus guantes, ni siquiera había logrado sacárselos cuando llegó a casa. Tenían unas pequeñas pelotitas de lana de decoración que siempre encontró molestas, increíble que hoy le encontrara un buen uso para no habérselos sacado antes. Las arrancó con los dientes, casi sin quitar sus manos de orificios y rápidamente se los puso en los oídos.

Volvió a blandir el mazo y se giró hacía Shuka.

— ¡Yo me encargo de ella, encuentra el rosario rápido!

Recibiendo un asentimiento y una mirada de terminante, Akane se lanzó contra la _goryo_ , azotándole un certero golpe con el mazo en la cabeza. Se escucharon huesos crujir, y el intenso chillido parar. La criatura se giró lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con quien la había golpeado. Odio, ira, desprecio, tantos sentimiento que hicieron a la joven temblar se reflejaron los ojos de la mujer.

Golpeó una, dos, tres, golpeó a la _goryo_ tantas veces como se le fuera imposible, sin siquiera contar cuantas ocasiones lo había hecho. Prácticamente era una acción sin sentido, golpeado a la criatura tantas veces como le era capaz de asentarle un golpe, sin darle tiempo a moverse. Se detuvo un momento, con la respiración agitada y sintiendo el sudor cálido por el constante movimiento en su espalda, y se movió para atrás viendo qué tanto el daño le había causado; La mujer cadáver estaba desparramada en el suelo, sin moverse o contorsionarse, miró por el rabillo del ojo a la joven Yoshino y al niño buscar desesperados el rosario mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

Volvió a prestarle atención a la _goryo_. Basto un parpadeo para que estuvieran cara a cara, tan sólo en tres dedos podrían entrar entre el espacio de sus caras. El aroma a la carne putrefacta, la ausencia de una respiración chocando contra su piel y los grandes y fijos ojos negros, profundos, que casi parecían tragarte con su negrura, eran terriblemente perturbadores y espeluznantes. Akane sintió que le estaba dando la cara a la muerte.

La criatura abrió la boca, mostrando un conjunto de dientes negros. Manchados en algo que parecía ser sangre.

— _ **No es justo… ella… ella…**_ —horrorizada, Akane se vio incapaz de moverse cuando los fríos y esqueléticos dedos de la goryo se apoyaron contra sus mejillas, sosteniendo su cara — _ **. No… nada, no… ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué?… esa mujer… esa… no… no… ¿Por qué te eligió a ti?**_

— ¡Lo encontré! —chilló victorioso el niño levantando el rosario entre sus pequeñas manos.

Y los gélidos labios de la mujer cadáver hicieron contacto con los suyos.

— ¡Akane! —escuchó el grito de Shuka.

Para su completo asco, sus labios fueron entre abiertos dejando paso a que algo baboso y gélido diera paso a su boca. Le temblaba la respiración entre jadeos de pánico, los ojos abiertos fijos en los de la otra que le regresaba la mirada como una muñeca sin vida. Aquello gélido y baboso contra su lengua se deslizo por su garganta… y lo sintió detenerse cerca de su corazón; no sabía cómo, no sabía si era así. Pero igual a cuando comes un pedazo de carne demasiado grande y sientes su viaje hasta que llega a tu estómago.

Shuka desde su posición podía ver el cuerpo de Akane en frente del de la mujer cadáver. Fue sólo un momento, capaz segundos, Yoshino no sabría decirlo pues para ella fue como si estuviera en cámara lenta; primero fue un pequeño punto negro que se vio en la espalda del abrigo amarillo de Tendo. El punto poco a poco, fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un pedazo de cristal negro atravesando el pecho de la joven y sangre... sangre goteando y formando un charco en el suelo.

— ¡Shuka! —El llamado del pequeño niño logró despertarla de su estupor — ¡Agárralo y prueba otra vez!

El rosario fue lanzado al aire hasta sus manos que, temblorosas, lo apretaron con fuerza tan pronto sintió el característica forma esférica de las perlas. Tomó aire y, mirando fijamente el cuerpo atravesado del Akane, soltó el primer verso:

—Que todas las divinidades atiendan mi llamado sagrado —susurró casi sin fuerza en la voz, mientras sus ojos empezaban a picar.

Apretó los dientes cuando vio sangre goteando del cristal negro hasta chocar contra la blanca y pulcra nieve en el suelo, la criatura ni siquiera parecía prestarle atención, demasiada concentrada en su víctima como para darle importancia.

—Que todas las entidades espirituales ―se le entrecortó la voz cuando escucho el sonido húmedo de la sangre chocar contra el charco carmesí―, oigan mi pedido.

— ¡Con más fuerza, shi~! —gritó el pequeño pasando la mirada entre Shuka, a la _goryo_ y Akane —. ¡No lograras nada sólo susurrando! ¡Has que te escuchen!

—Mis antepasados, entidades supremas y dioses que honro —trató de poner más fuerza a su voz pero la imagen del cuerpo de Akane no parecía ayudarla en lo absoluto—… Que las máculas e impurezas rogamos que se purifiquen.

Entonces la criatura comenzó a separarse del cuerpo de Akane dejando que cayera al piso, como si fuera una muñeca rota, sin vida. Los ojos del ser fueron hacía el rosario, mirándolo curioso de querer saber que esa aquello que había empezado a tomar un color azulino alrededor, como si nunca lo hubiera visto en su vida y ahora le pareciera el objeto más interesante del mundo.

—Dioses del cielo y la tierra, entidades espirituales que hoy oigan mi pedido —Shuka sintió pánico y comenzó a hablar con fuerza cuando el goryo la miró directamente—, rogando con humildad y que sea vuestra voluntad.

La mujer cadáver se lanzó hacía ella, Shuka sólo tino a bajar la mirada asustada, alzó la mano con el rosario y gritó:

— ¡Abran las puertas para que esta alma corrompida encuentre paz!

* * *

— ¡Vamos, falta poco, shi~! —aseguró por decimoctava vez, poniendo una fuerza de voluntad que logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Shuka.

Sobre su espalda se encontraba Akane inconsciente, podía sentir la corta y casi débil respiración de la chica contra su oído mientras subían por las escaleras hacía el templo. Sólo conocía una persona que era capaz de ayudar a Tendo, ahora rogaba que estuviera en casa porque realmente dudaba le quedara mucho tiempo a la chica.

Luego de que hubiera logrado exorcizar al _goryo_ el cristal en el pecho de Akane explotó en pequeños fragmentos de nieve que se derritió al instante, como si nunca hubiera estado pero la abertura de piel era la clara muestra de que estuvo allí y perforó carne. La herida estaba muy por debajo del esternón por lo que podía ver, por lo que estaba casi segura que pulmones y corazón estaba bien, pero no podía asegurar el resto de los órganos. Consiguió detener la sangre rompiendo la tela de su falda y usándola como venda, lo verdaderamente complicado fue conseguir ponerla sobre su espalda.

Con ayuda de Nobu, había usado lugares poco transitados para no llamar la atención, lo que menos quería era terminar en la policía o en un hospital explicando el estado de Akane. El niño usaba su nariz, levantándola hacia arriba y oliendo encontrando así un camino con casi nadie caminando por ahí, exceptuando algún gato callejero, usaban ese para deslizarse hasta llegar al templo.

—Es más fácil cuando hay viento, los aromas vienen solos —miró arrugando la nariz hacía las dos chicas — y el olor a sangre no nubla mi nariz.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era subir todas esas escaleras… ¿costaría mucho poner ascensores? Porque realmente era un rompe piernas y espalda subir todos esos escalones hasta el templo con un cuerpo encima. Comenzaba a admirar a los ancianos que subían todos los días sólo para recibir la purificación y sanación de Kaede.

— ¡Shuka, Nobu! —levantó la cabeza en busca de saber quién la llamaba, encontrándose con Inori caminando furiosa hacía ella —. ¿Dónde han est –? —ahoga un grito cuando nota el cuerpo inerte sobre su nuera y la sangre que manchaba el hombro de la misma.

— ¡Madre, ayúdame! —rogó desesperada.

Sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, la mujer ayudó a la chica a subir los últimos escalones hasta pisar suelo plano.

—Nobu, corre a avisar a Kaede que necesitamos curar a alguien —le dijo mientras se encaminaban, cada una de un lado del cuerpo de Akane, hacía la casa —. ¡Rápido! —le exigió cuando lo vio dudar.

El pequeño niño terminó por asentir y correr rápidamente hacía la casa en busca del mencionado, con una clara determinación en el rostro.

—Dios mío —susurró la mujer sobrecogida, mientras se apresuraban a llegar a la casa, notando como el pecho de la joven Tendo estaba cubierto de un oscuro rojo carmín de la sangre que había brotado de la herida —. ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a esta chica, Shuka?

— ¡Ahora no, madre, por favor! ―suplicó llega de angustia, conteniendo el llanto. Sentía una terrible ansiedad por la sensación del peso muerto de Akane aun presente en su espalda, la sangre aun estaba tibia allí.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! ―refunfuñó apretando los dientes ―. Pero te aseguro que vamos a querer una explicación.

Al entrar en el pórtico el rostro estoico de un hombre joven les dio la bienvenida. Pasó la mirada desde Shuka hasta la chica que estaba siendo arrastrada hacía dentro, pidiendo una explicación sin palabras y jurando en silenció que querría oírla después de haber atendido a la herida.

Tomando el lugar de las dos mujeres, levantando a la Tendo menor entre sus brazos con facilidad llevándola hasta un cuarto de la primera planta, la recostó en un futon simple. Nobu estaba allí, poniendo todo lo que Kaede le había pedido que llevara hasta el cuarto; entre lo que se encontraba toallas, vendas, una jarra de agua, un kit de primeros auxilio, guantes y demás objetos que Shuka no prestó atención. Estaba más atenta al estado de la inconsciente muchacha que ni siquiera reaccionó ante el cambio de posición o cuando la venda rústica fue prácticamente despegada de la piel herida… eso tuvo que haber causado alguna mueca.

Kaede la miró fijamente mientras limpiaba la zona herida luego de haberse puesto los guantes de látex, algo de sangre se había congelado en la herida y había detenido la hemorragia. Sin embargo, no era bueno que permaneciera allí como tapón.

—Me vas a tener que ayudar, ¿entendido? —le hizo saber con un tono tan firme, que no parecía dispuesto a escuchar reproche —. Lávate las manos y ponte los guantes, no podemos permitir que la herida se infecte, ¿de acuerdo?

Shuka asintió, siguiendo rápidamente las instrucciones de su esposo. No dijo palabra durante el resto del tiempo que pasaron curando a Akane, pero los ojos se le nublaban cada cierto tiempo de las lágrimas que se querían escapar.

* * *

Yoshino Inori se vio con la obligación de llamar a la familia de la chica que estaba siendo atendida por sus hijos en el otro cuarto, darles el aviso de que la muchacha estaba allí… ¿pero cómo hacerlo y asegurar al padre de la chica que estaba bien, qué estaba sana y salva? ¿Cómo? Le tembló la mano cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con el plástico del aparato. Marcó el número que hacía tiempo la habían llamado para avisarle del estado de Shuka. Ahora le tocaba a ella dar un aviso sobre la joven… ¿pero qué decirles? ¿Cómo explicar algo que ni ella sabía? El sonido que le asegura que estaba entrando la llamada hizo que un pequeño temblor le recorriera la espalda.

—Casa Tendo, ¿hola? ¿Quién habla? —la dulce voz de una joven muchacha un tanto angustiada hizo que Inori sentirá deseo de cortar el llamado, pero no podía hacerlo.

—Buenas noches —saludó con la cortesía que le habían inculcado durante años —, habla Yoshino Inori, suegra de Shuka. No sé si se acuerda de ella.

— ¡Oh, sí! —contestó apresurada —. Me acuerdo, me acuerdo.

—Quería comentarle que —tomó aire antes de continuar—… la jovencita —Shuka se asomó por el corredor acompañada por Kaede, este último con toallas llenas de sangre y ella la jarra de agua. Se miraron un momento, la cara de la chica no parecía decir nada por lo que pasó la vista hacía el muchacho. Un asentimiento por parte de su hijo hizo suspirar aliviada a la mujer.

— ¿Habla de Akane? —la pregunta inesperada sobresalto a Inori, trayéndola de vuelta.

—Sí, ella… se encuentra en nuestra casa ―sintió como poco a poco cada nervio que hasta hace momentos estaba tenso comenzaban a relajarse―. Mi hija la encontró y la trajo a casa, queríamos avisarles por si las dudas.

—Oh, dios. Gracias —susurró agradecida la joven del otro lado del teléfono —. ¿Está bien? Podemos ir a buscarla ahora, si es una molestia.

—No tenemos problemas en que se quede realmente —le aseguró Inori —. Sólo queríamos avisarle que se iba a quedar, Shuka parece estar muy emocionada porque Akane se quede hoy ―trató de que un poco de humor se reflejara en su voz para relajar a la muchacha del otro lado, un sopló contra el parlante del teléfono le hizo notar logro―. Sé que es noche buena pero… el clima no es precisamente bueno para que anden por la calle, en cualquier momento puede comenzar una tormenta, prefiero que se quede ¿Sería un problema?

—No, no hay problema. Yo le avisare a nuestro padre que Akane está en la casa de una amiga, gracias por llamar ―correspondió Kasumi hablando con su típica voz amable―… estábamos tan preocupados, se había ido de repente y no teníamos idea de hacía donde se había ido.

—No se preocupe ―desechando su agradecimiento, Inori se permitió sonreír levemente―, es normal, a veces Shuka me hace lo mismo. Por eso les llame.

Inori terminó rato después la conversación sintiéndose un poco mejor consigo misma. Cuando paso por enfrente de un espejo que estaba en el corredor, noto la mancha de sangre en uno de sus costados. Del lado que había usado para apoyar a la jovencita y ayudarla a entrar a la casa. Tocó la mancha, notando enseguida que estaba seca, miró hacía el techo y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Madre.

Parpadeó sorprendida mirando a su hijo enfrente suyo, como preguntándose desde cuando estaba allí.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kaede? —la curiosidad la inundo al notar el ceño fruncido en el rostro de su hijo, indicio de que algo preocupante pasaba. El recuerdo de Shuka con la joven Tendo a espaldas apareció en su cabeza.

—… vera —el joven pareció dudarlo un momento antes de continuar—, creo que tiene que saber que la herida de la chica era mortal, en realidad estoy sorprendido que siguiera viva durante el camino que hizo Shuka hasta acá; El problema es que… tuvimos que atar su alma.

En el cuarto donde Akane descansaba, la joven Yoshino acaba de cambiar la ropa húmeda, rota y manchada en sangre de la chica por algunas prendas suyas que serían más cómodas y secas. Luego la dejó descansar tranquilamente en el futon tapándola hasta el cuello con una gran cantidad de mantas que permitirían conversar el calor, no fue hasta ese momento que volvió a clavar la vista en la bola de pelos oscura que se acomodaba en el pescuezo de la dormida; seguramente buscando la fuente de calor más cercana a su disposición.

Le dio una ligera caricia en la frente antes de taparle un poco con la frazada. Al lado del futon de Akane, había otro que Shuka había puesto para dormir allí esa noche. No sabía cuánto iba a tardar en recuperar la conciencia, pero por lo menos quería estar segura que iba a descansar tranquila y sin problemas… sólo era una forma de agradecimiento. Esa chica se había arriesgado a protegerla sin siquiera saber a lo que se enfrentaba, y ella muy tontamente se lo permitió; Estaba decepcionada de sí misma, muy decepcionada.

Los pasitos rápidos y la puerta de biombo al ser abierta la despertaron de su ensoñación.

—Shuka —la llamó Nobu mientras se rascaba un ojo con su mano echa un bollito y un gorro con forma de orejas adornaba graciosamente en su cabeza—, ¿por qué tengo que usar un gorro para dormir, shi~?

La muchacha le sonrío y abrió los brazos para el niño, quien no dudo en correr hasta ellos.

—Nos quedaremos a dormir con Tendo, por hoy quédate con el gorro ¿bien? —acunó al pequeño contra su pecho, mientras la chica tomaba una pequeña goma para el pelo, atándoselo en una coleta. Apenas le llegaba a mitad de espalda, no era muy largo, pero se le hacía incómodo dormir con el cabello suelto.

Sólo recibió un bostezo y una cabeza balanceada como respuesta. Una vez acostados, tapados hasta nariz, Nobu exigió la atención de Shuka una vez más.

—Al final… navidad es una fecha horrible —murmuró con los ojos cerrados—. No sé por qué a los humanos les gusta festejarla si pasan cosas malas como estas.

Sin poder hallar fuerzas o razones para contestarle, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y secretamente darle la razón al chiquillo.

El viejo reloj que colgaba en el pasillo principal de la planta baja movía sus manecillas lenta y tortuosamente, permitiendo que los segundo fueran segundos; los minutos, minutos; y las horas, horas. Parecía que el tiempo era mucho más largo de lo acostumbrado y que la noche no iba a tener fin jamás. Todo era silencio, la casa Yoshino estaba en paz por esa noche, pero de esas paz que son tortuosas, que atormentan y molestan más que el ruido. Esos silencios que causan incomodidad y esa sensación de que algo estaba mal. En la tercera habitación del lado derecho, subiendo la escalera la señora Inori se había perdido mirando su kimono manchado en sangre pensando es tirarlo mañana por la mañana, y en cuarta pieza del lado izquierdo, Kaede miraba el techo sin emitir palabra alguna.

Por otro lado, en la casa Tendo; todos ya se habían ido. Nabiki estaba encerrada en su cuarto, sin querer dirigirle palabra a nadie. Kasumi y tía Nodoka habían limpiado la sala del desastre que había quedado, mirando con cierta lastima los obsequios arruinados y el pastel que con tanto empeño Akane había hecho. Soun y Genma se dispusieron a ayudarlas, con lo que podían, barriendo o recogiendo cosas que iban, sin dudar, a la basura.

—Ay, Saotome —suspiró el patriarca Tendo con pesar—… ¿qué vamos hacer con nuestros muchachos?

—No se preocupe, Tendo, ya verán que dentro de poco se arreglaran —contestó el otro con seguridad—. No será la primera discusión que tendrán.

—Es verdad, pero —elevó la vista hacía el techo—… a veces me pregunto si lograran superar sus diferencias.

— ¡No dude! ―exclamó enérgicamente Genma ―. ¡Sé, con toda confianza, que así será! Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

— ¿Papá, tío Genma? —el dulce rostro de Kasumi se asomó por la puerta —, ¿terminaron aquí?

—Oh, sí, hija —contestó el segundo mencionado con una sonrisa—. Ya acabamos.

La sonrisa cálida de la muchacha, relajo un poco la preocupación que atosigaba a su padre. No obstante, revivió otra inquietud.

—Kasumi —la aludida miró curiosa a su progenitor —, ¿crees que este bien haber dejado a Akane en casa de desconocidos? —mira hacia el patio con la nieve amontonándose cada vez más y más mientras el viento parecía moverse con una fuerza atroz que aseguraba con llevarse todo lo que encontrara a su paso.

—Tranquilo, papá —dijo mientras tomaba la escoba que antes usaba tío Genma—. Mañana vamos a ir por ella… además sería peligroso si salimos con esta tormenta. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ranma?

—En su cuarto —contestó el cabecilla Saotome, sentándose de brazos y piernas cruzados—. Ese muchacho realmente no sabe tratar a las damas.

Kasumi suspiró.

—Realmente este día no fue el mejor. Espero que mañana no sea peor.

Los dos hombres mayores asintieron dándole la razón. Lo que ninguno vio fue la figura de cabello trenzado escuchando a escondidas desde las escaleras y que no dudo en escapar al poco rato. Una vez devuelta en su habitación, Ranma suspiró cerrando la puerta de biombo. Su plan de ir a buscar a su prometida y disculparse con ella había terminado en el traste tan pronto Kasumi recibió el llamado de la señora Inori.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _ **Goryo**_ : Son fantasmas provenientes de la mitología japonesa, son los vengativos fantasmas de aristócratas, especialmente, de aquellos que fueron martirizados en vida. Fueron muy comunes en el período Heian. La creencia popular dice que son capaces de realizar venganzas catastróficas, desde destrucción de cadáveres, hasta la invocación de tifones y terremotos. [Lo modificare para que también cree ventiscas y nieve]

Primero que nada; Normalmente Akane saca su mazo sólo y exclusivamente cuando se pelea con Ranma, lo cual me hace pensar que o ella no es consciente de que puede sacarlo o que simplemente tiene un gusto sádico de golpear a Ranma. Así que me quedo con la opción que ella lo hace instintivamente cuando entra en modo de batalla y por lo tanto en esta ocasión pudo sacarlo de donde sea que lo esconde. (?

Ahora, no tengo excusa para haberle hecho eso a Akane, lo sé, ¡y menos en navidad! [La verdad es que me cae mal la navidad desde que descubrí me suben los precios de la comida en diciembre… vivir sola es muy duro T-T (?] pero tenía que poner algo de picante a la salsa. (? Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap, cualquier comentario, o corrección ortográfica, es bien recibida. :D

¡Besos de caramelo!


	8. Omeka 4

**Resumen** : Si Akane tan sólo supiera que la nieve trae la suerte ¡Pero vaya saber uno si es buena o mala!

 **Advertencia:** OOC –Intentaré evitarlo como me sea posible pero no prometo que lo logré, el que avisa no traiciona– y OCs.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes Ranma ½ no me pertenece y este fic está hecho sin fines de lucros.

* * *

Omeka

La escritora estaba enfrente de la actriz que había interpretado el papel de _goryo_.

— ¡Gracias por haber aceptado participar!

—No hay de qué, nunca pensé que haría necrofilia lésbico pero bueno —se rio con soberbia mientras se refrescaba con abanico que parecía echo de oro y plata —. Soy una estrella, sin duda me quedo mejor de lo que pensé.

—Lo que tú digas —contestó con una sonrisa forzada mientras le entregaba un sobre —. Ten, tu pago.

La actriz miró dentro del sobre y luego paso la vista a la escritora.

— ¿Y la otra parte de mi pago? —exigió saber.

Suspirando, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y le entregó otro sobre.

—Aquí lo tienes.

Prácticamente arrebatandolos de las manos a la escritora, la actriz procedió a mirar dentro y sacar una de las fotos que había allí, mostrando la imagen de Kuno Tatewaki durmiendo sin camisa con un río de baba surcando de su boca todo despatarrado en una cama.

— ¡Es perfecto! ¡Tan, tan hermoso! ¡La gloria de la belleza esta ante mis ojos! ¡Va para el álbum dieciocho y lo hare poner en una almohada! —chilló la actriz babeando con los ojos en forma de corazones mientras se retiraba de la oficina.

La escritora la miraba irse con un evidente tic en el ojo derecho y la comisura de los labios cayendo del lado izquierdo, con la piel de pollo.

—… Necesito café ―susurró―. Antes de que decida tirarme por la ventana, necesito café.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Sí estás leyendo esto... ¡Es porque aún estoy viva! JAJAJAJA Ah, y hay próximo cap. :3 Lamento tanto la tardanza, pero en el siguiente capítulo les explico bien por qué tarde tanto en publicar.


	9. Capítulo V: Templo

**Resumen** : Si Akane tan sólo supiera que la nieve trae la suerte ¡Pero vaya saber uno si es buena o mala!

 **Advertencia:** OOC –Intentaré evitarlo como me sea posible pero no prometo que lo logre, pero el que avisa no traiciona– y OCs.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes Ranma ½ no me pertenece y este fic está hecho sin fines de lucros.

* * *

Capítulo V: Templo

La conciencia poco a poco la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, por lo que no fue extraño que tan pronto el último recuerdo que su cabeza pudo registrar llego se sentó de golpe en la cama con una exhalación y el rostro deformado por el terror. El corazón acelerado golpeaba con fuerza, casi podía oírlo latir contra sus oídos y a punto de salir por su garganta. Sin embargo, bajó poco la velocidad cuando notó que estaba fuera de peligro, recostada en un futon.

Parpadeó extrañada. El cuarto era simple con un estilo traduccional, de los que normalmente están vacíos hasta que llegan visitas y carecía de algún objeto característico y personal. Se preguntó dónde estaba y qué había pasado, pero tan pronto la primera pregunta se formuló un aullido, casi como si fuera una protesta, detuvo el tren de pensamiento. Bajó la vista a su regazo, donde una pequeña bolita de pelo rojizo, la miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos amarillos.

El animal volvió a aullar en reclamo por haberlo despertado cuando Akane lo levanto para mirarlo cara a cara.

— ¿Un zorro? —susurró anonadada.

—Shi~, que sueño, que sueño —se quejó el niño moviéndose de golpe y sentándose. La joven Tendo pasó la vista a él rápidamente, fue cuando notó que al lado de ese chiquillo dormía, toda desparramada, Shuka —. Oh, ya te despertaste.

Los ojos amarillentos del niño, le devolvía una mirada adormecida entre la manta de cabello café que parecía apuntar hacia todas partes, cuando uno de esos mechones rebeldes se movió con un leve temblor totalmente imposible para un flácido y flexible mecho de pelo. Bostezando con un par de lágrimas en las comillas de los ojos, Nobu no notó la mirada de la chica llena de asombro y curiosidad, ni cuando está estiró su mano y tocó el supuesto mechón; este volvió a estremecerse involuntariamente.

Nobu frunció el ceño.

— ¡No hagas eso, shi~! —y de pronto abrió enormemente los ojos, se tocó la cabeza. Horror, esa era la palabra para describir la emoción que se mostraba en la infantil cara — ¡Mi gorro no está! ¡No, no veas! —gritó dándole la espalda tapando su cabeza bajo las mantas, como quien es visto desnudo luego de salir de la ducha.

Demasiado tarde para decirlo; Akane ya lo había visto. El niño tenía un par de orejas, orejas de gato. Y no eran de mentira, eran reales.

* * *

Hacía momentos anteriores, cuando el niño gritó asustado escondiéndose en las mantas y ni siquiera había sido capaz de formular alguna pregunta en su cabeza o pensar que hacer, la señora Inori había entrado al cuarto con su expresión imperturbable, mirando la escena que se formará ante ella y suspirando casi en el acto.

—Te responderemos todo después de que haber comido —le había dicho a la pregunta muda que se formaba en los ojos de la Tendo menor, para luego proceder a despertar a Shuka con un certero golpe de su abanico.

― ¡Madre! ―chilló tanteando su frente enrojecida.

Aunque Akane quería respuestas ahora, incluso Shuka se vio callada rápidamente con una mirada de la señora Yoshino por lo que estuvo paciente esperando que se prepare el desayuno, siendo obligada a permanecer en la sala y negándose a aceptar su ayuda cuando la ofreció con el zorro como única compañía. Nobu la había estado mirando desde detrás de Shuka con los ojos grandes y llorosos sin siquiera atreverse acercársele, y aunque Akane le sonrió levemente, este salió huyendo rápidamente.

No se había permitido vagar por la casa, simplemente se movilizó a la parte de Shuka, sintiéndose una invasora por no ser capaz del todo de comprender dónde estaba… o cómo llego. El lugar le recordaba un poco a su casa dado el estilo tradicional que tenía, aunque había ciertos papiros en las paredes o la cabeza de las entradas que le resultaban extraños sin embargo los reconoció, su hermana Kasumi tenía uno en la puerta de su cuarto que, supuestamente, era para la protección de malos espíritus.

Los recuerdos de la pasada noche aún eran un tanto complicados de recordar. Tenía cierta noción del hecho fatídico que le estaba causado malestar y cierto tirón al respirar. Tanteando en la zona, pudo sentir algo de textura gruesa envolviéndole alrededor.

―Akane, ¿no quieres ir al baño a cambiarte? ―le preguntó Shuka entrado a la sala con algo de ropa entre sus manos ―. No sabía qué traerte, así que fui por ropa algo holgada para que no te incomode ―murmuró perdiendo la voz casi al final de la frase asumiendo que no la habían escuchado, Akane le miró con sospecha.

Viendo que no tenía más opción que aceptar la ropa que le ofrecían, agradeció con una sonrisa. Shuka le indicó dónde se encontraba el baño y se apresuró a ir hasta allí, tuvo que subir las escaleras al primer piso de la casa, e igualmente no le hubiera sido difícil encontrarlo dado que en la puerta había un cartel de madera indicándolo como el tocador.

Ingresó cerrando con una pequeña llave que permanecía en la cerradura. Encendió la luz, encontrándose de lleno con su imagen en el espejo. Realmente no era muy alentador lo que se reflejaba; las ojeras debajo de sus ojos contrastaba con fuerza con lo pálido de su piel, sentía que estaba mucho más delgada por la forma en la que sus mejillas parecían pegadas a sus huesos marcándolos un poco más de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Le pareció extraño pero ignorando lo que el espejo le mostraba, empezó a retirarse las capas de ropa. Efectivamente, tenía una faja envolviéndole todo el tórax. Con cierto cuidado, dado la fuerza con la que había sido apretado, retiró la tela y así mismo lo hizo con el vendaje que se encontraba abajo. Con los ojos fijos en el reflejo del espejo, vio como tras cada capa de vendaje el blanco se tornaba en rosa y luego en rojo.

La nariz le picaba con el olor mezclado de iodopovidona y agua oxigenada… la última vez que sintió ese aroma tan concentrado había tenido un terrible accidente de pequeña durante un entrenamiento quebrándose el peroné, el hueso había quedado por fuera y tuvo que ser llevada al quirófano de urgencia, ese aroma la había acompañado durante el largo periodo de reposo y recuperación, retuvo en aliento antes de retirar otra capa, reconocía tanto ese olor que el pecho se le lleno de angustia. Al dar la última vuelta, un trozo de grasa cayó al suelo, revelando una cortadura hinchada y sangrante que se encontraba recientemente cosida. Se hallaba por debajo de su esternón y cruzaba todo a lo largo hasta su ombligo.

Ahogó un grito contra su mano. Con los dedos temblorosos, tocó delicadamente la herida notando rápidamente el dolor y malestar que su tacto dejaba al pasar. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mareada y la molestia en su estómago parecía empeorar. Tomando bocanadas profundas de aires, intentó calmarse y proceder a dejar todo el vendaje en su lugar. Una vez hecho, se vistió con una camisa oscura de mangas largas sin botones y unos pantalones del casi mismo color.

Salió del baño con el resto de ropa en mano. Se sobresaltó al escuchar un chillido a su lado, bajó la vista encontrándose con los ojos amarillos del zorro.

―Ah ―suspiró con una mano sobre su pecho―. No me asustes―murmuró por lo bajo y se dirigió a descender cuidadosamente las escaleras, el dolor aun estaba presente. Le entregó la ropa que se había sacado a Shuka, quien la recibió con una sonrisa, mientras ponía unos platos en la mesa.

Al final terminó conociendo al marido de la joven Yoshino. Se sorprendió al reconocerlo como el hombre que había interpretado el show en el templo, con el cabello largo y marrón atado en una trenza gruesa sobre su hombro y la misma expresión fría que su madre poseía desde que la vio en su casa.

—Buenos días —le había susurrado Akane cuando lo vio entrar a la sala. Sólo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta, y se quedó con los ojos pardos fijos en el televisor, viendo el noticiero de esa mañana, que anunciaba la maravilla de que ese día no iba a nevar. Una blanca navidad.

Cuando estuvieron todos en la mesa, no pudo evitar notar lo mucho que se parecían madre e hijo – no sólo físicamente el parecido era impresionante, parecían tener una misma característica de personalidad; silenciosos e inexpresivos –, quienes no decían palabra, y lo mucho que destacaba Shuka que parloteaba en todo momento sin preocuparse que nadie le contestara. Aunque esta vez Akane le hiciera conversación sobre cualquier tema que sacaba. Nobu sólo comía todo lo que sus pequeñas manos lograban atrapar; principalmente las sardinas y el tofu, y sus orejas seguían recibiendo parte de la atención de Akane cuando se movían al compás de los sonidos.

—Bueno —comenzó la señora Inori una vez todos los platos de la mesa fueron retirados, y el té fue servido —… supongo que debes de tener un gran número de preguntas ¿verdad? ―confirmó sin esperar respuesta―. Vamos a tratar de responderte lo mejor que podamos, así que… adelante.

La Tendo pasó la mirada entre los integrantes de la familia Yoshino, uno por uno, hasta que paro en Nobu y lo apuntó con el dedo:

— ¿Realmente tiene orejas? Quiero decir, ¿son de verdad? —preguntó sin poder evitar mirarla a la derecha temblar hacia su dirección y a la izquierda hacía el lado contrario, de dónde provino el sonido de un ave gorgotear en el patio.

—Sí —contestó rápidamente Shuka sonriéndole—, bueno… ¿cómo te lo digo? Nobu es un _nekomata_ , un _y_ _ōkai_ , del grupo de _hengey_ _ōkai_ por lo que toma la forma humana, sin embargo es incapaz de ocultar ciertas cosas, por ejemplo; sus orejas, ojos, ¡incluso tiene colmillos! —Nobu sonrió mostrando los dientes puntiagudos con orgullo—. Es por eso que tiene orejas, no es algo raro realmente, hay muchos _y_ _ōkai_ que puede sólo modificar ciertas partes de su aspecto, pero no todo —terminó de decir con la tranquilidad de quien te dice que el cielo es azul.

—Ya veo —murmuró serena. Vamos, su prometido se transformaba en mujer cuando le echaba agua fría, conocía a ancianos con más siglos que años ¿Un niño que en realidad es un _y_ _ōkai_? No encabezaba la lista de rarezas con las que se había encontrado.

—Estás demasiado calmada —la mirada entrecerrada y con un brillo de recelo de Kaede la analizó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Una risa nerviosa burbujeo en su pecho.

—Es que… nada me puede sorprender luego de haber visto al _goryo_ ¿no? —murmuró con una sonrisita.

Emitiendo un sonido con la garganta, Kaede pasó la vista al televisor mientras bebía un poco de su té.

—Buen punto ―admitió.

La señora Yoshino bebió de su té serena mientras dejaba la conversación a los más jóvenes hasta que decidió tomar partido en ella. El reloj de la sala marcaba las siete y media de la mañana, todo estaba oscuro aun. Era temprano todavía pero, si se seguían tardando, la chica terminaría por irse sin saber nada de lo que tenía que saber.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa en completo silencio y fijó sus agudos ojos sobre la joven Tendo.

—Tendo, ¿recuerda lo último que hizo antes de despertar aquí?

—Sí, recuerdo algo —murmuró sin saber si sentirse aterrada o avergonzada, por lo que sintió ambos y el tono la delató.

Inori lo agradeció, porque se evitaba la complicada explicación del por qué estaba allí y demás preguntas que podría formularse la joven. Asintiendo lenta y pausadamente, bebió de su té.

—Entonces recordará que usted fue atacada por el _goryo_ , la herida que sufrió fue terrible… ―admitió con tal frialdad, que causó un escalofrío en las dos chicas y el pequeño gato ―. No sólo por la gravedad de la herida, sino que el espíritu absorbió gran parte de su energía vital, aun no comprendo cómo es que logró sobrevivir hasta que Shuka la trajo al templo pero sin duda usted es una persona muy afortunada —habló con seriedad, con la mirada fija en la muchacha que poseía el rostro pálido y los ojos enormemente abiertos—. No obstante, hubo un problema mientras era curada aquí.

— ¿De qué está hablando, Yoshino–san? —susurró tan bajo su pregunta, que por un momento temió que no la hubieran escuchado, por lo que volvió a repetirla y agregó —. ¿Qué problema?

—Usted no iba a sobrevivir realmente. Realmente tengo que decir que usted debió haber muerto, Tendo. Tuvo que haber muerto anoche.

— ¡ **Madre**! —exclamó Shuka, regañandola.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, natural, sin ningún rastro de pena o vergüenza en su voz —. Mejor que lo sepa rápido, así no se tardará en entenderlo.

— ¡Pero, madre, esa no es la mejor manera de decirlo!

Akane no pronunció palabra, podía sentir como toda su sangre se amontonaba en la punta de sus pies, dejando su rostro con un espeluznante blanco. Muerta, ella tuvo que haber muerto anoche. Se escuchaba tan irreal que su mente le costaba procesar la mera idea de que fuera cierto. Le daba vueltas una y otra, y otra, y otra vez en su cabeza como si la idea fuera tan descabellada e imposible que su cerebro era incapaz de aceptarlo. Pero fue entonces que el recuerdo volvió, como un viento frío que le puso la piel de gallina y un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

Ese pequeño pedazo que su mente había dejado de lado hasta el momento; aquellos ojos negros tan cerca, capaces de arrastrarla hacía una oscuridad letal. Aquella asquerosa sensación de algo baboso deslizándose por su garganta, y luego un cuchillo abriéndose paso de adentro hacia afuera. Después oscuridad, un grito tal vez suyo, pero no podía asegurarlo. Sólo podía recordar la absoluta oscuridad y un frío espantoso.

El recuerdo le causó un espasmo que le hizo irritar la zona aun lastimada. Su cara se deformó por las punzadas que tuvo que deslizar su mano derecha allí en un tonto intento de tener el malestar.

—Tenías heridas internas que eran imposibles de curar —la voz de Kaede parecía tan lejana que le había costado prestarle atención, sin embargo, lo hizo —. Te estabas desangrando y dudaba de que si te llevaramos a un hospital en ese mismo instante lograran salvarte, morirías de un modo u otro… por otra parte, no me arriesgaría a que mi familia se viera involucrada en tu muerte, por lo que hubiera tirado tu cuerpo al pozo que está detrás de la casa.

— ¡ **Kaede**! —Shuka le miró con el rostro rojo y el ceño fruncido, a Akane le cayó una gota de sudor… menudo héroe.

— ¿Qué? —el mencionado se encogió de hombros —. Es la verdad.

— ¡Ustedes definitivamente carecen de tacto! —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos indignada —. Lo siento, Tendo–san —dijo disculpándose con una leve inclinación —. Ellos… ellos pueden ser un poco… rudos al decir las cosas. Cuando fuiste herida por el goryo ―comenzó a explicarse, dudando levemente en cómo empezar a decir las cosas―, te traje aquí con ayuda de Nobu, pensé que Kaede podría ayudarte, pero… tu herida era mortal y, realmente, creo que fue un milagro el que sobrevivieras hasta que llegáramos a nuestro templo. Pero ya no había nada que Kaede pudiera hacer, así que… atamos tu alma a un _hengey_ _ōkai_ —apuntó al zorro negro que dormía en el regazo de Akane —. Te atamos a un _kitsune_ , tienes su joya en tu interior, fue la única forma que encontramos para evitar que —guardó silencio sin saber cómo seguir —... bueno, ya sabes.

— ¿Atarme? —preguntó mientras miraba al animal durmiente—. ¿Cómo es que me ataron?

—Es un método simple, si sabes cómo hacerlo —contestó Kaede calmadamente—. Hacemos un llamado a un dios pidiendo unir el alma de un individuo con su criatura asignada, en tu caso quien contestó nuestro llamado fue Inari Daimyojin por ello tienes un zorro. Muchas veces los dioses no atienden el llamado a la primera vez, así que considérate una chica con suerte. Cuando Inari Daimyojin aceptó unir tu alma con su criatura asignada, introducimos la joya del _kitsune_ en tu interior. Ahora, son uno solo —miró al zorro por el rabillo del ojo—, él vive de ti como tú vives de él… si tratas de separarte de él, morirás.

— ¡Kaede, tu delicadeza es un asco! —chilló Shuka, mirándolo furiosa.

—Nunca dije que la tuviera ―respondió sencillamente, volviendo a tomar de su té.

— ¡Basta! —silenció la matriarca de la familia Yoshino, miró a su nueva e hijo antes de pasar la vista a la joven Tendo que parecía tener la mirada pérdida en algún punto de la mesa —. Muchacha, tener un kitsune como acompañante puede ser complicado y hasta peligroso si no sabes cómo debes de manejar el poder que compartes con él. No podemos permitir que andes por allí a la deriva, salvaste a mi hija y a Nobu siendo que no tenías el deber de hacerlo. Si deseas que te ayudemos no tendremos ninguna queja en hacerlo… pero es tu decisión y mi propuesta no tiene fecha de vencimiento.

Shuka notó la sombras de la duda, inseguridad y miles de emociones más pasar por los ojos café de la chica, hasta que quedó con una mirada en blanco, sumergida en las profundidades de su mente y emociones que la deberían de estar atormentando en ese momento. Miró hacía Kaede en busca de apoyo, y sólo un vistazo bastó para que él le expresara su pensamiento.

—" _Déjala asimilar_ " ―Sin embargo, la mirada turbada de Tendo, no le daba mucha confianza de que lo lograra.

* * *

— ¿Qué es eso que tienes allí? —fue lo primero que Ranma le preguntó cuando la vio —. ¿Acaso es una rata?

Definitivamente no esperaba una linda bienvenida, ni mucho menos un prometido muerto de preocupación… ¿pero era necesario que eso fuera justo lo primero que viene a preguntar cuando la noche anterior se fue como terminó yéndose? Suspiró sintiéndose inesperadamente decepcionada.

—Es un zorro… ―aclaró con reproche― no una rata.

—Pues no lo parece —dice mientras picaba al pequeño animal que trataba de dormir entre los brazos de su prometida —. Podría pasar por una rata.

— ¡Ranma, no lo molestes, déjalo dormir en paz!

—Son una pareja rara, ¿cómo es que terminaron juntos? —Kaede los miraba desde el pórtico de la casa con los brazos cruzados.

—De la misma forma que nosotros —Shuka sonrió.

—Toche.

—Yoshino-san —Akane se giró hacia la pareja haciendo una leve reverencia —, muchas gracias por todo.

—No hay de qué —contestó la muchacha jovial.

—Me hablaba a mí ―informó Kaede.

— ¡Soy tu esposa ―le recordó con la cara roja―, también soy Yoshino!

—Eras Tsuyoshi antes.

—Y lo seguiré siendo, ¡que no se te olvide! —afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

La pareja de prometidos se despidieron de los esposos y tomaron camino de regreso al dojō. Ranma podía sentir que a pesar de estar caminando junto a Akane, está se mantenía a distancia perdida en otro mundo y la mirada perdida se lo confirmaba.

Realmente tenía deseos de pedir una disculpa, el _perdóname, Akane_ estaba atorado en su garganta y parecía tener complicaciones para salir. Cuando Kasumi le dijo que aquel pastel había sido hecho para él, un mal sabor le quedó en la boca. Sabía cuánto esfuerzo ponía su prometida en cada platillo, por más horrendo y espantoso se viera y, estaba seguro, el sabor fuera mil veces peor que su apariencia.

Bajó de la barandilla por la cual caminaba, quedando al lado de la muchacha. Con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, miró hacia el cielo.

—Ey, Akane —la llamó en espera que despertara de su letargo.

— ¿Qué? —contestó, parpadeando para luego mirarlo fijamente —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… Yo quería —Ranma suspiró, mientras sentía como su orgullo le atacaba leventemente en el pecho, tenía que hacerlo, debía de hacerlo. Después de todo… el recuerdo de aquel pastel hecho puré en el suelo y siendo recogido por Kasumi para ser tirado a la basura, lo atacó —. Yo quería disculparme contigo.

Akane paró su caminar un segundo y lo miró sorprendida, antes de bajarla al suelo. Ranma aguardó unos momentos, esperando una respuesta de su prometida, se inclinó un poco hacía ella para poder ver su rostro. Mantenía una mirada en blanco, con la vista fija en sus zapatos.

— Yo —suspiró suavemente y abrazó al zorro que le entregó una mirada curiosa —… Yo me voy a ir, Ranma —Sí Akane hubiera levantado la vista en ese preciso instante hubiera podido ver el reflejo del corazón comprimido de su prometido, sin embargo no lo hizo y se dedicó a mimar a la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos —. Algunas cosas… han cambiado. No puedo decir que realmente. Hay algunas que sí puedo, pero realmente no quiero hablar de ellas. Además ¿Y qué más da si hablo o no de ellas? Las cosas, este sentimiento, no cambiarán. Todo volverá a ser lo mismo, todo se repetiré en un ciclo sin fin en el que siempre me sentiré perseguida y perjudicada. Siendo la única afectada, casi.

Los ojos de su prometida, aquellos ojos avellana, le dieron una mirada que no supo descifrar. Una mirada que le decía tanto pero que le costaba tanto el poder saber exactamente lo que trataba de transmitirle. Y el miedo pudo con él, porque realmente no estaba seguro de querer saber lo que esa mirada ocultaba. Esos ojos que se veían de pronto tan tormentosos, tan dolidos, esos ojos que parecían haber visto la muerte. La chica suspiró.

— Ranma, te amo. Realmente, yo te amo —repitió con la leve sonrisa.

Parecía a punto de romperse en llanto, los ojos comenzaron a picarle y podía sentir como poco a poco se aguaban. Guardó silencio en espera de que el mencionado pudiera contestarle, más no le dio el tiempo suficiente para que lo procesara, la sorpresa había podido con el incauto guerrero.

— En otro momento ni siquiera te lo hubiera dicho ―admitió con la voz temblorosa, ya sea por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no llorar o por el frío tenía las mejillas ya sonrojadas ―. Pero, ahora, soy plenamente consciente que no existe un mañana, no existe un seguro de qué sucederá luego de esto ¡Menos aún con el tipo de vida que llevamos! Por eso ―inhaló profundo, conteniendo sus emociones tanto como pudiera―… quiero sentir que no tengo el por qué preguntarme el _sí hubiera_. Si mañana me llego a morir, sabré que deje todo en claro conmigo misma.

—A-Akane —Murmuró Ranma con el rostro sonrojado, sin ser capaz de todo de dejar que su corazón latiera ―. ¿Qué est–?

— ¡Detente! — protestó con fuerza, estrujando el zorro contra ella —. ¡Déjame, déjame terminar, por favor! Nunca seré capaz de decirlo nuevamente si no lo hago ahora.

Ranma tuvo que morderse la lengua, sentía el fuerte deseo de hacer algo, decir algo.

—A veces —prosiguió retomando su calma inicial—… me pones en duda de tus sentimientos hacía a mí. Tus acciones, tus comportamientos y tus palabras me mezclan tanto que es difícil saber si no lo estoy imaginando o es verdad. Y ya sea si me correspondes o no —volvió a exhalar aire mirando el suelo —, creí… que era muy obvia, porque todo lo que me decías me afectaba, todo lo que te pasaba yo lo sentía. Sí, me moría de celos cuando estaban tus otras prometidas ―aceptó con un tono que bien podría ser arrepentimiento―. Me enfurece cada vez que te veo entre sus brazos, siendo que yo apenas me atrevo a estar siquiera a tu lado, cada vez que me echabas en cara todas sus perfecciones, todos sus atributos, ** _todo lo que yo no tenía_** … las odié, y te odié, te odio ¡Pero sé que se me es tan difícil hacerlo! —exclamó ahogando un llanto mientras sentía el picor en sus ojos empeorar y dos delicadas lágrimas recorrer los costados de su rostro.

Ranma sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho, un golpe tan fuerte que le quitó el aire a cada frase que salía de la boca de la llorosa muchacha. Podía sentir un dolor tan intenso que ninguna otra herida que le habían causado antes podía comprarse. Realmente su cabeza, su corazón no podía siquiera hacer una reacción, quería ir y abrazarla, verla llorar así de forma desamparada como una niña perdida entre la multitud le rompía el corazón, pero no podía reaccionar. No hacía nada, sólo se quedaba ahí viendo como la chica se desmoronaba… no, viendo a la chica desmoronada que se escondía todos los días bajo una fortaleza que ya no tenía. Él mismo se había encargado de destrozarla.

—Quiero simplemente sentirme bien, sentir que valgo —sollozó la chica, ignorando el estado de shock de su prometido—. Y tú no ayudas. Nada aquí me ayuda. Yo necesito irme. Es por eso… que luego del Año Nuevo tomaré todas mis cosas y me iré.

* * *

 **Nota :**

Sé que me van a odiar porque hace mucho que no actualizo. Tengo que decir que no fue por culpa mía, ni mucho menos. He tenido grandes problemas con mi conexión de internet, no me permitía cargar el capítulo. Si esto llega a subirse es por milagro de Dios jajaja Hay que dar las gracias. (?

Bueno, ¡AL FIN, DIOS TODOPODEROSO! Creo que este es el capítulo más melodramático que he escrito hasta ahora. Realmente me estuve pensando mucho las acciones de Akane; cuando estaba leyendo el manga con todo lo que pasó en la pelea de Jusenkyo, me llamó mucho la atención que Akane no hubiera sufrido ningún reparo en el hecho de que estuvo a punto de morir y asumi que era porque no tuvo ninguna conciencias de todo el hecho antes y durante el tiempo que era una muñeca. Así que para ella fue como que no pasó gran cosa o directamente no sucedió. En este caso, puse a mi favor que la situación no fue muy agradable (vamos, que el bichazo ese no es lo último que quieres ver antes de morir) y realmente tuvo una marca, más allá de lo emocional, fisica que confirmara el hecho.

Si alguien se lo pregunta, no, la batalla de Jusenkyo no a sucedido. Sencillamente porque cuando estaba escribiendo los primeros capítulos del fic, no había llegado hasta ese punto del manga. Pueden tomarlo como una especie de "AU".

¡Gracias a todos los comentarios que me dejan! Son las cosas más lindas que una escritora puede tener, en serio. Si no contesto es porque no puedo responder, sólo me carga para leer sus comentarios. :'3

¡Muchos besos con sabor a caramelo! :D


End file.
